A Brother's Love
by winchesterlove94
Summary: Dean and Sam stop at a bar after a hunt, where they run into a drunk looking for a fight with the youngest. After a quick brawl once Dean steps in...all hell breaks loose. And Sam's the one who has to pay the price. Hurt!Sam Guilty/Protective!Dean
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Alright, so this is my first fic! Be nice! You should know that Dean is 20 and Sam is 16 in this story. Please review! Enjoy!**

"Dean, can we please just go back to the motel room?" Sam pleaded from the passenger seat of the Impala as it cruised down the road. Dean shot his brother a disbelieving look before he focused back on the road.

"Come on Sammy. We just ganked a damn wendigo! Let's celebrate!" Dean exclaimed, trying to cheer up his pissy brother.

"Then let's celebrate back at the motel room!" Sam whined, his bitch face firmly in place. He was exhausted and worn out and all he wanted to do was go back to their shitty room and sleep till noon.

"But there are no chicks at our motel room." Dean pouted. "I'm sure they'll be plenty of available and desperate girls to go around at the bar. Maybe one will even be drunk enough to get with you." He teased, nudging Sam in the arm. Sam glared at him before crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Jackass." Sam grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Dean questioned, looking suspiciously at Sam.

"Nothing." Sam sighed quickly before leaning his head against the head rest. God knew how much Sam loved his big brother. Dean was Sam's role model, father figure and hero. But he knew how to press Sam's button's, as well as Sam knew how to aggravate Dean. They had grown up practically attached at the hip, and over the years, they figured out what made each other tick.

"Anyway, we could both use a drink." Dean muttered before shooting Sam a grin.

"I'm not even old enough to drink!" Sam exclaimed incredulously. Dean held up a finger, before leaning to the opposite side of the car and pulling out a metal box from the glove compartment. He grabbed a laminated card from the container before holding up the fake I.D. to Sam with a mischievous grin.

"Sam Winchester may not be old enough to drink, but Angus Van Halen happens to be legal." Dean smirked, tossing him the card. Sam huffed a breath before tucking the I.D. into his jacket pocket and turning his head and looking dejectedly out the window. "Would you stop being such a debby downer, man? You're killin' my mood."

"Dean, I'm exhausted and I'm sore and I want to go back to the room." Sam mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Hey, its nothing' a beer can't fix right up." Dean pointed out with a smile. "Come on Sammy. Turn that frown upside down!" He cooed, pinching Sam's cheek. Sam slapped his brothers' hand away from his face before punching him in the arm lightly.

"Not funny." Sam grunted.

Dean watched his brother for a minute before growing concerned.

"Are you in any pain?" Dean inquired, flashing his eyes between his brother and the road. He could still hear the sound of impact Sam's body made when it collided with the tree during their hunt. Those wendigo's were fast bastards and one had gotten the drop on Sam. But Dean recovered the fallout quickly and killed the damn thing before it could do any serious harm. Neither brother had gotten seriously injured, so Dean would say this was a successful hunt.

"No. I'm just tired and I don't feel like being around people." Sam sighed.

"Dude…your such a hermit." Dean said, snorting a laugh. Sam shot daggers at his brother before exhaling heavily and flipping his long, chestnut brown hair out of his eyes.

"Jerk." He muttered, turning away from Dean.

"I wouldn't have to be a jerk if you weren't such a bitch." Dean taunted jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. But Sam wasn't having it. He was intent on staying miserable. "Seriously Sammy, what's with you? You having your period or something?"

"You're hilarious." Sam growled sarcastically. "No Dean… I'm just getting sick of this." He said quietly.

"Sick of what? Me pickin' on you? Sammy, you know I'm joking around man." Dean replied, watching his brother.

"No, that's not it Dean. I'm just tired."

"Well, care to elaborate?" Dean inquired curiously.

"This!" Sam exclaimed suddenly, motioning around him. "Driving around to town after town, hunting every damn thing that goes bump in the night! For once, I'd just like to live a normal life." He rushed out exasperatedly.

"I know man. But this is who we are." Dean responded gently. He knew how his brother felt about hunting. He'd know ever since Sam first found out about what their dad really did for a living, and it killed him that he couldnt do anything to help his baby brother.

"No, this is who you and dad are. Not me." Sam retorted, his words coming out more sharply than he had planned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean questioned, hiding the sting from his brothers words.

"You know as well as I do that hunting is not meant for me. I don't want to live like this the rest of my life." Sam said softly, fidgeting with his hands in his lap.

"So what, you're gonna go to college… get a job, marry some girl, live in a house with a white picket fence? Is that it? The apple pie life?" Dean inquired with a quirk of the eyebrow.

"Yeah…exactly."

"No Sam, not exactly." Dean spit out. "We've had this conversation before man! We're already in too deep with this life and there's no getting out!" He shouted louder than he expected. He felt a stab of guilt when Sam flinched, and lowered his voice before he continued. "Look, I wish to hell that you could live normal Sammy…I wish we all could. But we can't just live our life knowing what's out there and not do shit about it." He finished in a soft voice.

"Why us then? Huh?" Sam exclaimed in frustration. "Why do we have to sacrifice our lives for all these people! Who clearly, by the way, don't give a shit about us Dean! We don't even get thanked half the time!" He pointed out with aggravation.

"Yeah, well people suck. What are you gonna do about it." Dean said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

"I just don't want to spend the rest of my life doing this." Sam sighed in defeat.

"No one does Sammy." Dean said gently, sensing Sam was giving up the argument. But that kid tended to surprise Dean, so he wouldn't be shocked if Sam didn't back down quite yet. "Do you think half the hunters out there actually _enjoy_ hunting? I can tell you right now, they don't. But we suck it up and deal with the cards we were given." He finished.

"Yeah, well do you really think mom would have wanted this life for us?"

Bingo. There was that _one_ topic that struck a nerve with Dean.

"Sam…" Dean warned in a low voice. Sam was about to cross the line into the danger zone.

"Never having an actual home…" Sam continued, ignoring Dean's protest. "Staying in seedy motel rooms, driving for hours in the car, hunting things that regular…_normal_…people don't even know exist?"

"Of course she wouldn't have wanted this for us but we didn't exactly have any other option Sam!" Dean yelled defensively.

"Yeah…you know what, your right." Sam agreed, causing Dean to give him a surprised look. "We didn't have any other option because after the night mom died, dad might has well have died along with her!"

Sam struck another one of Dean's nerves...their dad.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dean, if you haven't noticed, dad hasn't exactly been an eligible candidate for 'father of the year'. The man's barely around because he's so hell bent on finding mom's killer!"

"You don't want to find the fucking demon that did this to our family Sam? Because I sure as hell do."

"I want to find it too Dean, I do! But we are no closer to finding the damn thing than the night it killed mom!"

"Which is why we're not stopping until the bastards sent straight back to hell!"

"That's not the point!" Sam yelled in exasperation.

"Then enlighten me Sam. What is?" Dean questioned, turning slightly so he could face his brother and still keep his eyes on the deserted road.

"The point is that I don't want to hunt all day every day! I want to go college and graduate and be _normal_!" Sam shouted, facing Dean with his eyebrows raised high and his forehead crinkled.

Anything Dean was about to say was cut off by the shrill sounding of his phone. He sighed and pulled out his phone out of his jacket that rang _Hell's Bell's_ by AC/DC before flipping it open.

"Yeah?" He snapped, still pissed.

_"Dean? Is everything all right?" _John Winchester's voice sounded through the other end, his words laced with concern.

"Oh, hey dad. Yeah, everything's fine." Dean replied quickly, covering his frustration. Sam turned in his seat and watched Dean as he talked with their dad.

_"Alright."_ John said, accepting Dean's response. _"Did you boys kill the wendigo?"_

"Yes sir. Just finished the job."

_"Good. Okay, I'll be finished with the case here in California in a day or two. So you two head to Bobby's and we'll meet up there after I'm done. I think I may have something we can look at."_ John ordered in a tired voice.

"Yes sir." Dean answered instantly.

_"Is Sammy alright?" _John continued, worried about his youngest son.

Sam was going through certain changes, physically and emotionally, and he had been quite a handful the past few weeks. He and his son were constantly butting heads and Sam was extremely stubborn. John and Sam couldnt be in the same room for more than five minutes without going at eachother's throats. John loved his sons with all his heart, but sometimes, he wished Sam could be more obidient. Although Sam's hard headedness was something that greatly reminded John of his Mary.

"Of course he is. He's with me." Dean retorted defensively, peeking at Sam from the corner of his eye.

_"Right. Okay, I'll call you later." _

"Yes sir."

_"Watch out for your brother."_ John said softly to his oldest. He trusted his oldest son with all his heart and knew Dean would protect Sam from anything and everything...but trouble seemed to be drawn the young boy. Almost like he was a magnet for danger.

"Always do." Dean responded quickly and determindedly, before hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as soon as Dean hung up his phone.

"Dad's finishing up his hunt, so we're gonna meet him at Bobby's when he's done." Dean told his brother, letting out a heavy breath.

"Why are we going to Bobby's?" Sam pressed.

"I dont know. He didnt say."

"Shocker." Sam muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What is it now Sam?" Dean sighed.

"How come dad doesnt tell us anything? I mean, we have a right to know." Sam huffed pointedly.

"Yeah, well dad will tell us everything we need to know." Dean retorted simply, giving Sam a look to let the subject go. Sam muttered under his breath to himself, before staring out the window and into the night.

Ten minutes later, the Impala pulled into the parking lot of a bar, parking at the far end of the lot. The two brothers got out of the car as they made their way into the semi-crowded pub, much to Sam's distaste. The overwhelming aroma of alcohol met their senses as soon as the door opened as Dean scanned the area out of habit. He grabbed Sam's arm and guided him to the bar, before sitting him down on a stool.

"Two beers." Dean ordered to the bartender who came over to him. The man looked questionably at Sam before shurgging indifferently and grabbing two, ice cold beer bottles. "Drink up Sammy." Dean continued with a grin, tipping his bottle in Sam's direction as he took a swig. Sam grumbled under his breath before taking a swig of his own. "Would it kill ya' to smile at least?"

Sam glared at Dean for a moment before he threw Dean a sarcastic half smile.

"Happy?" Sam asked before rolling his eyes and staring at his bottle with a scowl.

"Bitch." Dean muttered as he looked around the pub.

"Jerk." Sam sighed half heartedly.

"Here, I know what'll cheer you up Sammy. See that girl over there..." Dean said, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder and directing his attention to a girl sitting by herself at a booth. She stared at Sam with lustful eyes and twirled her blonde hair around her finger as she smiled seductively at him. Sam didnt seem interested in the girl at all, on account that she was the exact opposite of any kind of girl Sam would like.

"Yeah. I see her. So?" Sam mumbled.

"_So_...she hasnt taken her eyes off you since you walked in. Go work some Winchester magic." Dean urged as he searched the area for a girl of his own.

"I'm not in the mood." Sam sighed wistfully as he turned himself around and placed his elbows on the counter.

"Alright, I've had enough of this crap. What's goin' on in the freakishly big head of yours?" Dean questioned, sensing something off with his brother. And he was intent on finding out what.

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass. Sammy, talk to me man. What's wrong?" Dean pressed, studying his brother's facial expressions carefully.

"Dean...I gotta tell you something. I'm just afraid of what your gonna say..." Sam said slowly, keeping his head tucked down as he swirled the remnants of his beer around his bottle.

"Oh god...your gay. I knew it! I knew it once you turned down that girl over there." Dean taunted with a grin as he motioned to the girl in the booth.

"No! Dean, I'm not gay you dick!" Sam argued defensively, but couldnt help but smile.

"I'm just messin with ya." Dean smirked, shoving Sam gently. "Seriously though, what'd gotta tell me?"

"So...you know how I'm graduating high school in a few months..." Sam started in a quiet voice. Dean nodded his head as he motioned for Sam to continue. "Well...I started applying to some colleges, you know, keeping my options open...and guess what?" He finished in a more excited tone as a smile crept onto his face.

"What?" Dean asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I got accept-"

"Hey there, handsome." A silky voice sounded from Sam's side. He turned around to see himself face to face with the girl who had been staring at him before.

"Oh, uh, h-hi." Sam stuttered, taken by suprise at her sudden appearance. Dean looked the girl up and down before winking at her from behind Sam. She giggled before focusing back on her main intrest.

"You wanna buy me a drink?" She asked abruptly, as she placed her hand on Sam's forearm. He slowly slid his arm out from under her and shot Dean a look. She reeked of alcohol and looked as though she could pass out any moment.

"Uh, sorry but-"

"Hey!" A loud voice boomed. Dean and Sam's head shot up in the direction of the new voice as they saw a man stalking towards them. He seemed to be the same height as Dean, but a little more bulky. The man was definitly taller than Sam who was still growing and more built compared to Sam's lanky body. He marched straight up to Sam before pointing a finger in his direction. "What the fuck are you doin' with my girl?" He demanded in a slurred voice, his breath also thick with alcohol.

"Uh, uh...I-I-" Sam stammered, before Dean shot up of his stool. Dean placed a hand on the man's chest and discretely pushed him far enough away from Sam so that Dean could stand between him and his brother.

"Is there a problem?" Dean asked in a low voice.

"Yeah! There is! This asshole was hittin' on my girl!" The drunk man exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Sam.

"Easy there big fella. Thats my brother your talking about." Dean growled defensively, penetrating his furious eyes at the man. "Now, I was sitting right here, and your girl..." He continued, tilting his head in the girl's direction. "Seemed to be the one throwing herself at my brother." Dean finished, trying to keep calm so a fight wouldnt break out. A brawl was the last thing they needed right now.

"Adrianne, go wait in the car." The man ordered, keeping his eyes directed at Sam. Dean protectively placed himself in front of Sam so he was hidden.

"But Vince-"

"Now!" He yelled as Adrianne jumped slightly before running out of the bar.

"Well aren't you just a big ball of sunshine." Dean muttered sarcastically with a grin.

"You shut the fuck up. This doesnt involve you. Its about your jackass brother." Vince seethed, shifting from foot to foot.

"Actually, it does involve me. Now." Dean responded instantly, glowering at the man. No one fucked with his baby brother without going through him first, and God help them if they even tried to lay a finger on Sam.

"Dean, come on, let's just go." Sam urged quietly, grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him away, towards the front door.

"Yeah, just get the hell out of here. Your bitch wants you." Vince taunted with a sneer. Dean spun around and glared dangerously at the man, who faltered momentarily.

"What was that?" Dean questioned in a low, venom filled voice.

"Did I stutter? I said, your _bitch_ wants you." Vince repeated as Dean pulled his arm roughly out of Sam's grasp. Vince didnt have time to process what was happening before Dean charged him and tackled him forcefully to the ground.

They wrestled on the floor as people came to surround them, enjoying the 'entertainment'. Dean managed to get the upper hand and began throwing punch after punch to the man who messed with the wrong family. Sam struggled to make his way to his brother through the crowd of people, and finally made it to the inside of the circle.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, trying to find a way to break up the fight. The bar manager came running out of the office behind the bar with a small hangun. He shot the handgun up into the ceiling, all movements instantly ceasing.

"I want you two out! NOW!" The manager roared as he pointed to Dean and Vince, his face turning bright red. Sam quickly grabbed Dean and yanked him off Vince who rolled onto his side painfully before pulling himself up. The crowd quickly dispersed to other areas of the bar, not wanting to get involved anymore.

"Sorry, we're leaving now." Sam explained quickly, pushing Dean slightly so he would leave.

"I'm gonna fuck you up, I swear to God! I'd watch your back if I was you! And you're precious bitch!" Vince shouted as he staggered backwards. Dean made the move to charge him again, but Sam jumped in front of Dean before he could take another step.

"Dean! Please, lets just go!" Sam pleaded, looking up at his big brother with big puppy dog eyes. Dean sighed before scanning the crowd for Vince, who he couldnt seem to find. "Dean." Sam continued softly, motioning with his head to the front door. Dean turned around and stalked out of the bar, Sam following close behind.

"That bastard!" Dean yelled once they were out of the pub as they began walking through the parking lot and to the Impala.

"Dean, let it go." Sam sighed tiredly, walking behind his brother.

"No. I'm gonna kill that asshole!" He continued furiously.

"I told you we shouldnt have gone to the bar!" Sam exclaimed, Dean's anger beginning to effect Sam as well.

"Shut up Sam. I dont want to hear your shit." Dean growled, turning to face his brother. A bad quality about Dean was that once he got angry, everything around him was blinded by that fire in his belly.

"Jesus Dean, you're the one who had to start a fight in the first place!"

"Oh, so it's my fault?"

"I'm not saying its your-"

"Whatever Sam. I'm not in the mood to put up with your fucking attitude." Dean dismissed sharply, turning his back on Sam.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam demanded, staying put where he stood.

"I dont know if you've realized this, but havent exactly been a _joy_ to be around lately. I mean, you always have to question everything and your so damn stubborn Sam! God, for once, cant you just grow up!" Dean yelled. He didnt exactly know what he was saying, but he was still furious from the fight and his adreneline was pumping fast through his veins.

Sam's expression looked like a puppy that had just been kicked and tossed out into the rain.

And it ripped Dean's heart in two. He clenched his jaw tightly as guilt coursed through him.

_Way to go asshole. _Dean thought bitterly to himself.

Without a word, Dean turned around, unable to look at Sam's broken expression anymore. He began walking across the lot, hearing Sam's soft footsteps scuffling a few feet behind him.

Dean was so inveloped in his guilt ridden thoughts he didnt see the movement to his right as sudden headlights appeared a few yards away.

He didnt hear the screeching of tires and the roar of an engine as it began picking up speed.

Dean's head shot up suddenly as he a large, black Sedan came speeding directly at him, not slowing down the least bit.

"NO, DEAN!" Came Sam's strangled cry, pulling Dean back to reality.

He didnt have time to register anything before he felt Sam's hands plow into his back, violently thrusting his body forward as he slid to the asphalt beneath him roughly. Dean threw his head up, just in time to see Sam...his baby brother...smashing into the windshield of the Sedan and flying over the top of it before landing on the ground with a sickening thud...

**Poor Sammy :( I hope you guys liked it! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thank you all to the amazing reviews! You guys rock! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
(Just to let you know...I know I said that Dean is 20 and Sam is 16 in this and I also said Sam is graduating in a few months. Most people graduate when their 18, but in my story, Sam skipped a few grades...just so we're clear!)  
(Also, I would have had this chapter up like a week ago but this damn website wouldnt let me post chapters or anything! Stupid servers..Grr..haha So anyway, sorry for the delay!)**

Time stood still.

The world stopped spinning.

Reality ceased to exist.

Dean stared at Sam's motionless body as his stomach dropped and his face paled. His mind refused to let him process anything that just happened so he dumbfoundly stared at his lifeless brother. Suddenly, like a switch, reality clicked in and the crushing weight of despair descended heavily on Dean's chest.

"SAM! NO!" Dean roared, yanking himself off the ground in attempt to get to his brother. His legs felt like jelly as his knees buckled under him and they soon gave out. He desperately crawled over to his little brother, not feeling the tiny shards of glass from the windshield of the car imbedding into his hands and knees.

After what seemed like an eternity, Dean finally reached his brother.

"No, no, no." Dean whispered, horror struck. "Sammy..." He felt his insides turn and could feel bile rising in his throat. With shaky hands, he pressed his fingers against Sam's neck to feel a pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt one, although it was weak. Dean watched the slow rise and fall of Sam's chest and ran a trembling hand through his brother's hair.

A large pool of blood...Sam's blood...began forming under his unmoving body and seeping out beneath him. There was a large gash on his forehead and side of his head, where his long hair was matted down. Sam's left arm was twisted in an unnatural angle and there were cuts all over his body. His clothes were ripped and bloody as they hung off his body. Dean was too preoccupid with staring at Sam's ghostly face to see the bone in his right leg perturding from beneath the torn skin of his shin, the ragged end covered in blood.

"Please God, no..." Dean whispered, his normally stong and confident voice cracking with agony. "Sammy?"

When Sam didnt respond, Dean snapped.

"SAM! ANSWER ME!" Dean screamed, grabbing the cuffs of Sam's jacket and shaking him. "Come on damn it!" He pleaded brokenly. Dean's breathing began to speed up as white spots danced in his vision. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He shouted, looking frantically around for someone, _anyone_, who could help. "PLEASE, I NEED HELP!" He yelled as a strangled sob escaped his throat.

Dean heard a small, painful groan and he jerked his eyes back down to his baby brother.

"D'n..." Sam croaked softly. His eyes were cracked open just enough for him to see through his blurry vision.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered, grabbing Sam's chin and gently turning his head slightly so he could look him in the eye.

"It h'rts." Sam whimpered in a small voice that tore Dean's already broken heart in two.

"I know, I know. Shh..." Dean soothed softly, as he cupped Sam's head as carefully as possible. Sam's eyes began to slowly close as panic set in Dean's stomach. "Hey!" He said loudly. "You gotta keep your eyes open Sammy." Dean ordered firmly. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah." Sam whispered tiredly, struggling to keep his eyes open and obey Dean's order.

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed. He didnt know what to do. They needed help. Now. But there was no way in hell he was leaving Sam out in the middle of the parking lot alone. And he couldnt try to move Sam to a different area, because he didnt know the severity of his injuries.

"D'n..." Sam mumbled in a barely audible voice.

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean questioned, searching the parking lot for anyone who could help them.

"M'...s'ry..." He whispered. Dean glanced down at his brother's tear-filled, hazel eyes.

"Sam, you have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing. I-I'm the one who should be sorry...Oh God, t-this is all my fault." Dean realized, feeling sick to his stomach.

A mass of people suddenly came running out of the bar, some stumbling over their own two feet from having one to many drinks. The crowd gasped and cried out shouts.

"Oh my god!" "What happened?" "Shit!" "Hey! Its that guy from the fight!"

But Dean didnt acknowledge them what so ever. He kept his eyes glued to Sam's, who stared right back.

"Someone call 911!" Dean heard someone yell in the crowd, but he could already hear sirens approaching in the distance. It seemed like someone must have called before, but Dean didnt care. He couldnt seem to look away from his brother.

"Hear that Sammy? The ambulence is comin' and we're gonna fix you up. As good as new." Dean attemped to ease both his and Sam's anxiety, but to no avail.

"D'n...I-I c'nt keep my eyes op'n." Sam mumbled under his breath, the strain to stay awake beginning to become too hard.

"Yes you can! Come on, Sammy. You've always been a stubborn ass. You can do it." Dean encouraged, kneeling over his brother. Sam slowly tilted his head and saw the crowd of people watching him and felt his cheeks tinge with red.

Dean watched as Sam blushed from the unwanted attention he was getting. Fury pulsed through Dean as he slowly turned around so he faced the unwelcomed audience.

"Go." He growled at each and everyone of them.

A few people scattered instantly while other continued to watch.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK AWAY!" Dean roared, jumping to his feet with his jaw clenched and hands balled into fists at his sides.

A couple more people took off while the others backed away slowly, looking at Dean warily. He took a intimidating step forward, his fierce inner hunter showing.

And the rest ran off.

Dean quickly turned around, the threatening look on his face fleeting immediately and being replaced by a shitload of other emotions. Fear, guilt, anxiety, distress, fury.

"Dont worry Sammy. I wont let anyone hurt you." Dean promised as he sat down crosslegged by Sam's head. He gingerly lifted Sam's head off the hard ground and placed it gently in his lap. He ran his hands absentmindedly through Sam's long locks as he looked at his brother.

"D'n...I'm t'red." Sam slurred softly as his eyelids began to droop.

"No your not Sam. Please, stay with me." Dean pleaded brokenly, moving Sam's hair from his eyes. "Hey Sammy, remember when you were little and me, you and Dad stopped by McDonalds? And you refused to go in because your scared of clowns?" Dean asked, trying to keep Sam occupied so he woulnt close his eyes. He could hear the sirens growing louder and louder in the distance.

"Y'ah." Sam mumbled, nodding weakly and staring up at Dean.

"And so I asked why you were even scared of clowns in the first place...Do you remember what you said?" Dean questioned, running his hand through Sam's locks comfortingly.

"I...said 'cause the Joker is a clown. And the Joker always tries to kill Batman..." Sam whispered as his hazel eyes filled with tears. Dean nodded as a lump grew in his throat.

"Right. And what else?" Dean asked as his own green eyes began to pool with tears.

"...And I was scared that the clowns would try to kill you because..." Sam paused as he began coughing. Dean watched as his heart broke, that with each cough, Sam winced as pain shot through him. Dean felt his stomach drop when blood began to trickle out of the corner of Sam's mouth as the coughing subsided. Sam's eyes began to droop shut as Dean shook his brother.

"SAM!" Dean shouted. "Come on, answer me damn it! Sammy!" Sam struggled to peel his eyes back open as he looked up at Dean's face again. Dean let out the breath he was holding and wiped the tear that leaked out of the corner of Sam's eye.

"I was scared that the clowns would try to kill you because your Batman, remember? And I never wanted anything to happen to you." Sam whispered, watching as tears began to fall down his big brothers face.

"Thats right." Dean mumbled as he saw a tear from his cheek land in Sam's hair. Sam struggled to lift up his good arm and shakily wiped away another tear that rained down Dean's face. All this did was make Dean cry harder as sobs racked through his body.

"S-Sammy...I'm s-so sorry." Dean cried out brokenly. Sam began to cry as well, not seeing this side of Dean often. He was begin to lose the feeling throughout his body although the pain stayed strong. Dean hunched over and protectively held Sam, rocking back and forth gently.

Dean suddenly felt someone grab his shoulder and he threw his head up, knocking the hand off of him.

"GO AWAY!" Dean roared, grabbing Sam and keeping him close.

"Sir, we're the paramedics, we need to help this boy." The paramedic, whose name was Gavin, said calmly as a few other men began to come over. Neither brother had even heard them arrive.

"HE'S MY BROTHER, NOT SOME BOY!" Dean screamed brokenly as he felt Sam weakly grab his arm.

"D'n...they...need to help." Sam whispered as he began losing his fight to stay conscious. Dean suddenly felt Sam begin pulled away from his grasp as he was lifted off the ground.

"NO! SAM!" Dean yelled, fighting against the person holding him.

"Dean!" He heard Sam cry out as Gavin began working on him. Sam wanted the medics to help, but he needed to be by his brother.

"Son, calm down. Someone get the gurney out here now!" Gavin shouted as he begn hooking up wires and tubes to Sam's body.

"LET ME GO DAMN IT! MY BROTHER NEEDS ME!" Dean exclaimed, before turning around and shoving the man holding him off of him and rushing to his brother's side. A different medic made the move to restrain Dean, but Gavin gave the man a look to back off. Dean didnt bother thanking Gavin and instead knelt down by Sam's side and grabbed his cold, shaky hand.

"Dean..." Sam sighed, a feeling of comfort washing over him.

"I'm right here little brother. Nothing's gonna happen to you. You're gonna be okay." Dean promised giving Sam's hand a small squeeze.

"Hey! Will someone get me the fucking gurney!" Gavin roared impatiently to his crew as they began rushing around the back of the ambulence. "Okay listen..." He paused when he realized he didnt know the victims name.

"Sam. His name is Sam." Dean answered instantly, not taking his gaze away from his brothers.

"Okay, Sam. We need to lift you onto this gurney. You might feel some pain, but dont worry. I'm gonna get you on morphine soon." Gavin instructed as Sam nodded meekly. "Sir, please move for a moment, we need to lift your brother." Gavin told Dean, who moved over a few inches to give room for two medics to lift Sam onto the gurney. Sam hissed as pain shot throughout him and bit his lip to keep tears from falling.

"Sam!" Dean yelled, grabbing his hand. "Be careful damn it!" He shouted at the medics, who didnt bother to respond.

"Dean..." Sam said softly with big eyes.

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean asked quickly as they lifted up the gurney from the ground.

"I'm scared." He whimpered as they began rushing to the ambulence, Dean keeping a hold on Sam's hand.

"Dont be kiddo. They're gonna take care of you and I'll be right with you." Dean swore, giving Sam a small, weak smile.

"Sir..." Another medic began, before Sam cut him off.

"Dean. His name is Dean." Sam hissed in the direction of the medic to his right. The medic nodded once before looking at the older brother.

"Dean, I understand you want to be with your brother but there is not enough room in the ambulence. We need to work on Sam, and you cant be in there." The medic explained.

"Like hell I cant. I'm coming!" Dean argued defiantly.

"Dean, look, we're wasting time aruging out here. The best chance your brother has at surviving is if we go now. You can take your own car and follow right behind us." Gavin proposed. Sam looked at Dean through fearful eyes, not wanting to be left alone. Dean was torn but eventually nodded.

"Fine. Sammy, I'll be right behind you okay? Your gonna be fine." Dean soothed, kissing Sam on the top of his head and backing away.

"O-Okay." Sam stammered nervously as he was lifted into the ambulence. He trusted his brothers judgement with all his heart. "Jerk." Sam continued with a small smile as the doors shut of the ambulence, breaking Dean's vision of his little brother.

"Bitch." Dean whispered affectionately as he ran to the Impala, threw the door open and ignited the engine, before pulling out of the parking lot of the bar and followling close behind the ambulence that held his broken baby brother.

**Thanks to everyone reading! Please review more! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone reviewing! I love you all! And I really appreciate all the support for my very first fic! You guys have made this an amazing first experience and I cant wait to get more stories out to everyone! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Flashing blue and red lights illuminated Dean's pale face as the Impala trailed the speeding ambulence down the dark street.

He could just barely make out the form of two medics in the back of the vehical, leaning over something and working intently with wires and tubes. Dean knew exactly what they were doing...Trying to save his baby brothers life.

All because of him.

The guilt, fear, anger, sorrow, and despair crushed against his chest, making it difficult for Dean to breath. All his life, he had sworn to himself he'd keep Sam safe from anything and everything. And now, look what happened. His Sammy was in the back of an ambulence, fighting for his life...

All because of him.

The scene of Sam being smashed into that SUV replayed over and over in Dean's mind, bringing tears to his eyes. Sam risked his life to save Dean's, and now he was broken and bloody when really it should be Dean in his place. It all seemed like some dream...more like a horrifying nightmare. Everything around Dean blurred as he solely focused on the ambulence in front of him.

The ambulence that held the most important person in the entire world to him in it.

All because of him.

He slowly tore his unwavering gaze from the vehical in front of him and glanced at the passenger seat...the _empty_ passenger seat. Dean could almost see Sam sitting by his side, a mop of brown hair covering his gentle eyes. A soft smile etched onto his face...the same one that lit up Dean's world and actually gave him some sort of hope.

But once Dean focused back on the road and could still see that ambulence speeding down the road in front of him, reality came seeping back in and set down heavily on his heart.

Because the truth was, Sam wasnt by Dean's side. He wasnt smiling while Dean jokingly and lovingly teased him to keep the mood light. Sam wasnt sitting in the Impala, gazing out the window with that contemplative and curious expression on his face as he questioned the world he lived in. He wasnt under the watchful eye of his protective big brother.

He was being connected to wires and tubes as he was rushed to the hospital, hanging onto his life by a thread.

All because of him.

Dean suddenly felt a warm tingle slide down his face. He hadnt realized the tears that pooled his eyes had begun to trickle down his cheek and land in his lap. He choked back a sob as despair consumed him.

"Damn it Sammy." Dean whispered brokenly.

He didnt know who he was the most angry with at the moment. Himself? Their dad? The yellow eyed demon? Maybe even God. Hell, at this rate Dean was sure God, if he even existed, must have had some personal vendetta against the Winchester's. It seemed like everything that could go bad for them, went ten times worse.

Dean glared ahead, his eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. He gripped the steering wheel tightly until his knuckled turned white, but it wasnt enough to contain his fury.

The only way Dean had been able to stay strong for Sam all these years, was because of the mental wall he had built in his mind. He stored away all the dark emotions within himself that he had and hid them behind this barrier. But with everything happening at the moment, Dean began to feel the wall crack as he slowly lost control. The weight on his heart was too much to bear and he internally fought himself to keep the flood of emotions from running out.

He glanced up and looked through the back window of the ambulence. Dean saw Gavin and the other medic give eachother frantic and desperate looks as the fumbled around in the back. Gavin ran a frustrated hand through his hair as Dean saw the hope in the medic's eyes diminish.

And that was his breaking point.

Dean couldnt contain his anguish anymore and slammed his fist into the steering wheel as the levee broke.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID WE DO!" Dean roared, looking skyward and directing his anger to anyone who would listen 'upstairs'. If there even was a God, he had better be listening. "Huh? Give me one fucking thing any of us ever did to deserve this! All we do is save people and kill sons of bitches that YOU are too busy to take care of yourself! And THIS is how you repay us? God damn it, give Sam a fucking break! Give us all a fucking break!" He screamed as tears ran down his face.

Dean breathed heavily as the deafening silence rang in his ears.

He scoffed humorlessly when nothing responded to his cries, before nodding slowly and wiping the tears away.

"Right...I forgot. You dont give a rats ass about us humans anyway." He growled in a low voice before focusing back on the road with a haunting look in his eyes. This was exactly why he had such little faith. How could the world continue to go on when his baby brother could be..._dying_ in the back of that ambulence.

"No." Dean said in a low voice to himself. "Your not taking my Sammy away from me." He whispered sharply, determination filling his green eyes.

Sam had to be okay. He _had_ to be.

Dean was positve that if Sam didnt make it, nothing would be right in his life anymore. He also know that if he lost Sam, he wouldnt be living in this shitty world past the night.

Suddenly, the blinding lights from the hospital appeared in the distance as the two vehicals rapidly approached them. As soon as the ambulence pulled into the parking lot, the back door was thrown open as the two men in the back gently pulled Sam out of the back on the gurney.

Dean was out of the Impala before it fully stopped and ran to Sam's side.

"Hey Sammy..." Dean whispered, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw Sam's eyes were still open, but unfocused.

"D'n..." He breathed in a quiet voice as they began to rush him into the hospital.

"You made it here man. I'm gonna take care of you okay, just stay with me." Dean said firmly, grabbing Sam's hand as they wheeled him in.

When tears began to seep out of the corner of Sam's eyes, Dean felt tears begin to rain down his own face. He quickly wiped away his tears, knowing he had to stay strong for his baby brother, before brushing Sam's tears away as well.

"It h'rts." He whimpered as the gurney jostled slighty. Dean shot daggers at the two men for the harsh movement before softening his gaze and staring at his brother.

"I know, but you have to stay strong. For me. Okay? You can fight this." Dean encouraged as they wheeled him down the hallway of the hospital.

"I...c'nt." Sam mumbled as his eyes began to shut slowly.

"NO! Sammy! Hey, open your eyes!" Dean yelled.

"M' s'rry...I love you D'n." Sam whispered in a barely audible voice. The last thing Sam saw was Dean's green, desperate, teary eyes boring into his, before darkness consumed him.

"Sammy!" Dean roared, as his brother's warm, hazel eyes shut involuntarily. "Sam!" He cried, shaking his brother and gripping his cold hand tightly. "Dont you do this to me Sammy!" He continued brokenly as Sam's hand became limp. "SAM!"

"We're losing him!" Gavin shouted as they wheeled the gurney into an empty room.

"Try doing chest compressions!" A different paramedic said before Gavin shook his head.

"I cant! The crash might have damaged his ribcage. Someone get me the defibrillator!"

"SAM!" Dean roared as he suddenly felt someone grab him and pull him out of the room. "LET ME GO!" He screamed as two large men, held back the persistent brother.

"Sir, do not make us remove you from the hospital." One of the security guards said solemly in a low voice.

"MY BROTHER NEEDS ME!" He cried out, trying to push past them.

"You have to stay out here and let the medics to their job." The other explained in a sympathetic voice.

Dean watched helplessly as more medics swarmed around his brother.

"Charge!" Gavin yelled as he waited impatiently for the defibrillator to gain energy. Medics attached more wires and tubes to Sam's lifeless body, before suddenly his heart beat was able to he heard.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Dean stared at his brother as tears ran down his face.

"Clear!" Gavin shouted, before pressing the padded shockers down on Sam's chest. Sam's body jerked upwards before falling back down.

_Beep. _

_Beep. _

"More charge! We're losing him damn it!" Gavin ordered, rubbing the two shockers together.

"SAMMY!" Dean screamed desperately, beginning to pray to anyone who would listen. _Please God, please. Don't do this to Sam. Don't do this to me. Please. _He begged silently.

"Clear!"

_Beep._

_Beep._

"Clear!"

...And then silence.

No one breathed as a deathly silence filled the room. Gavin let out an exhausted sigh and shut his eyes in despair as the steady beat of the patient ceased.

"Thats it." He murmured in a quiet voice before slowly setting the defibrillator down. "I'll call it."

"NO!" Dean shouted before pushing through the two security guards and charging into the room. "DO SOMETHING!" He begged as he ran to Sam's side.

"I-I'm sorry...But there's nothing else-"

"Dont you say that! Dont you fucking say that to me!" Dean roared, rapidly approaching Gavin and grabbing him roughly by the collar. Gavin looked like he was at a loss for words as Dean pushed him away and threw himself over to the bed Sam was laying still on.

"S-Sammy..." Dean whispered, running a shaky hand through his brother's chestnut brown, long hair. "P-Please...n-n-no..." He cried, before grabbing Sam's body and pulling it towards him. He let out a choked sob as he rocked back and forth. The medics silently watched the distraught older brother with tears in their eyes.

"I-I-I'm s-so sorry..." He mumbled into Sam's hair as he kissed the top of his head, keeping his lips their. "Please dont leave me Sammy." He whispered into Sam's hair, as tears rained down his face. "I need you." Dean cried, as he hugged his baby brother tighter and kept his arms firmly around his small body.

"Please..." Dean whispered brokenly, as his entire world crashed around him.

**Sorry this chapter is short, but I promise a longer one next! I hope I didnt disappoint! Please review more! Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone adding my story to alerts and favorites and reviewing! I love you all and really appreciate everything! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Sam's eyes shot open and he gasped aloud as if he had been holding his breath. He was laying down on his back and his breathing was heavy as he stared above him at the clear, sunny sky in confusion.

Sam shakily propped himself up on his elbows as he took in his surroundings. His eyes widened when he instantly recognized the area as someplace he had been to many times before. Piles and piles of cars were stacked all around Sam, each vehical looking damaged in some way.

Sam pulled himself up into a standing position as he turned around in circles. The dirt beneath his feet flew into the air as he spun frantically, until Sam stopped when he saw a sign.

_Singer's Salvage Yard._

"What the hell?" Sam whispered to himself as he took in his surroundings.

He was at Bobby Singer's Salvage Yard.

How did he get here? Where was Dean?

"Dean?" Sam called out in a quiet voice that echoed around him. "Dean!" He yelled louder this time, beginning to panic. He began running throughout the rows and rows of endless cars, searching for the only person that would calm him down and make everything right. "Hello? Dean? Dean!" Sam screamed as tears of confusion and desperation filled his eyes.

He stopped running after minutes of frantically looking for his brother. Sam placed his hands on his knees and focused on controlling his breathing.

Sam was alone.

Completely alone.

He couldnt remember anything that had happened to him prior of waking up now. He didnt even know how he had gotten to the Salvage Yard in the first place. He didnt know where his brother was. He didnt know where anyone was.

Even though he seemed to have ran for 10 minutes straight, it was like he was in a maze of never ending rows of cars.

Suddenly, Sam heard a noise behind a stack of cars. He held his breath while he stealthily crept towards the sound. Sam peeked his head around the side of the pile of cars, and felt his mouth drop open.

There, in front of Sam's very eyes, was _himself_. Well, not really himself, but a younger version of himself. He looked no older than 4 years old, with a mop of curly, brown hair falling into his eyes as he sat crosslegged on the ground. Younger Sam studied the ground as he picked up handfuls of dirt and threw it around, giggling to himself

"Sammy!" A new voice called out. Little Sam threw his head up and looked in the direction of the older Sam as someone else arrived. Older Sam turned around and gasped, when a little boy came into view. He knew exactly who this was. The freckles...short, cropped hair...intense green eyes...this was Dean. But not _his_ Dean...it was an 8 year old version of Dean.

"Deanie!" The 4 year old Sam shrieked cheerfully as Dean approached him quickly, rushing right past older Sam as though he wasnt even there.

"Sammy, how many times have I told you to not go off on your own." Dean chatised as his panic subsided from not being able to find his brother. "You scared me buddy."

"M' sorry Dean." Sammy mumbled guiltily, looking up at Dean through tearful, puppy dog eyes. Dean exhaled heavily and knelt down besides Sam, gently wiping away one of the tears that rained down his baby brother's face.

"It's okay kiddo. Just dont do that to me again, okay?" Dean said, as little Sammy nodded his head quickly. Dean shot his little brother a huge smile before ruffling his hair affectionately.

"M' bored." Sammy huffed, sticking out his lower lip in a pout.

"I know bud, but Dad and Uncle Bobby have some stuff they need to take care of inside, so we gotta stay out here for a little bit." Dean explained softly, plopping down next to his brother on the ground.

"But how much longer are they gonna take?" Sammy whined, kicking his feet up and down impatiently.

"I'm not sure Sam." Dean sighed, closing his eyes and hanging his head back, letting the warmth of the sun shine down on him.

Sammy watched Dean curiously before stretching his small legs out in front of him and hanging his head back as well, mimicking Dean's position. Sam peeked an eye open to make sure he was still doing the same thing as his big brother before giggling gleefully.

Dean peeked an eye open of his own and looked at his brother as Sammy quickly shut his open eye, trying to keep the dimpled smile off his face, but failing to do so. Dean smirked before reaching over and tickling Sam's stomach. Sam squealed and doubled over, laughing ecstatically as he curled inwardly.

"D-Deanie!" Sammy yelled between laughs as he attempted to push away his brothers hands. Dean laughed as well, loving the sound of his brother's giggles as he continued to tickle him. Sammy quickly pulled himself onto his knees and pounced on Dean, knocking him backwards onto the dirt covered ground.

Dust flew up as Dean landed on his back with a thud while Sammy rolled of his big brothers chest and fell by his side. The two brothers laid on the dirty ground and laughed together, just enjoying the moment.

"Dean..." Sammy said quietly after a moment.

"Yeah Sammy?" Dean asked, shutting his eyes and crossing his hands behind his head.

"When are we gonna get a home?" Sammy questioned in a small voice. Dean opened his eyes and tilted his head down so he could look at his brother, who was staring up at him with his curious, hazel eyes. Dean sighed and was silent for a moment as he tried to think of a plausible response, one that his baby brother would understand.

Older Sam watched the exchange between the younger version of himself and Dean, with silent tears filling his eyes. He figured the young boys couldnt see him, even though he stood feet away from them.

"Look Sammy, with Dad's job...its too hard to stay at one place for a long time." Dean explained in a soft voice as he propped himself up on his elbows. Sammy pulled himself up so he sat crosslegged.

"But we stay with the 'pala all the time..." Sammy argued, struggling to say the word _Impala_. Suddenly, a thought hit Dean and a smile lit up his face.

"Hey! I got an idea." Dean exclaimed with a grin as he got up and grabbed Sammy's hand, bringing him to his feet as well.

"Where are we goin' Deanie?" Sammy exclaimed in excitement as Dean gently pulled him down a row of cars.

Older Sam watched in shock, stumbling over his own feet as he followed his younger self and brother. He remembered this moment...

Sure enough, just as older Sam remembered, the Impala came into view. This was a treasured memory of Sam's and he couldnt believe he was watching it with his own eyes...

The young boys ran to their car as Dean swung open the backdoor and motioned for Sammy to go inside. Sammy crawled into the back with the help of Dean, as the older brother followed. 16 year old Sam slowly walked towards the Impala as young Dean pulled out two small stakes from the front seat.

"Okay, here. Take this, but be careful Sammy." Dean cautioned as Sammy grabbed the stake and crawled by his side. "Do what I do, okay?" He continued as Sam nodded in understandment. Dean pressed the tip of the stake into the side of the car door, and began to carve into it. He licked his lips as he moved the stake up and down, peeling the leather from the door. Sam watched intently as Dean paused what he was doing. "Okay, now do what I did, but make an S instead of making a D like me."

"M'kay." Sam nodded as he began to carve into the door, next to Dean as he finished his own carving. After a few minutes, both brothers completed their work as they moved aside to admire it.

"There." Dean said, wiping his hand across the _D.W._ and _S.W._ that was now carved into the Impala. "See? This is our home. Our names are on it." Dean finished proudly with a smile. Sam furrowed his eyebrows for a minute before they rose high and a smile broke out across face.

"We got a home!" Sammy exclaimed excitedly as he threw his tiny arms around Dean's neck. Dean laughed softly as he manuvered himself onto the backseat as Sammy crawled by his side, nuzzling his head into Dean's side.

"And we have eachother, right little man?" Dean said as he wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam nodded and sighed contently as he melted into his brother's embrace. "You and me against the world Sammy."

Older Sam watched as a tear ran down his face.

Suddenly, everything around him began to blur. The Impala slowly began to disappear, the two young boys along with it. Everything turned pitch black, and Sam found himself in a world of darkness.

Sam began to breath heavy as panic set in. He couldnt see anything except black and he was frozen with fear.

He needed Dean and he needed him now.

"Hey Sammy." A voice purred through the air, making Sam jump.

"H-H-Hello? W-Whose there?" Sam called out, his voice breaking slighty.

"Dont be afraid. I'm not here to hurt you." The voice continued, before it barked a laugh.

"W-Who are you?" Sam questioned, trying to keep himself together. Suddenly, he heard a click, and like a light switch, the darkness disappeared and Sam found himself in the middle of a random patch of woods.

"Behind you." The voice sounded, as Sam spun around to face the mystery person. "Ah, Sam. Its so nice to see you finally. It's been a while."

Sam stared at the man in confusion. He had never seen this person before in his entire life. He seemed to be in his 50's with graying hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Sam asked again.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry. I guess you dont remember me, but how could you? You were...what? 6 months old when I last saw you? Here, maybe this will help..." The man sighed, before bowing his head and closing his eyes. Sam watched the man cautiously as he lifted his head back up.

Yellow eyes bored into Sam's hazel ones.

Sam gasped and jumped back, staring in horror at no one other than the yellow eyed demon.

The one who had cause all of this. The one that killed his mother.

"You." Sam muttered in disgust. The man grinned and held his arms out.

"The one and only." He responded with a sneer.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sam growled in a low voice, instantly going on guard.

"I want nothing...except for you to be living again." The yellow eyed demon said, shrugging his shoulders as he folded his hands behind his back.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sam hissed.

"You dont remember, do you?" The demon realized with wide eyes. "Here...let me jog your memory." The man lifted up his fingers and snapped once, as pain exploded throughout Sam's head, sending him to his knees.

Images flashed through Sam's mind, one after another as he gripped his head in agony.

Yelling.

Fighting.

Headlights.

SUV.

Pain.

Blackness.

Screaming.

Crying.

Guilt.

Lights.

Cold.

White.

Darkness.

Sobbing.

Dean.

Sam gasped as he was pulled back from his mind and fell onto his hands and knees, breathing heavily. He shakily stood up on his feet, as everything came rushing back to him.

"A-Am I...Dead?" Sam gasped as he remember pushing Dean out of the way of the speeding car and then being hit himself.

"Yup. Dead as a doornail." The yellow eyed demon said indifferently. "Poor Dean. He's just completely devestated." He added mockingly. Sam gritted his teeth together and clenched his fists tightly.

"What do you want then?"

"Like I said, I need you alive. I need you strong and healthy...and well...breathing." Yellow eyes continued lightly.

"And what could you possibly do to change that? I'm dead, remember." Sam spit out, the reality of the situation not setting in.

"Well, I wouldnt give up quite that fast. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." The demon inquired, winking at Sam.

"What are you talking-"

"Dont worry about that. I'll take care of everything. And next time, would you try to be a little more cautious? I'm gonna need you later on, and with your luck, you wont make it to twenty two."

"What do you mean twenty two?" Sam asked fearfully.

"All in due time, my boy, all in due time." The demon taunted.

"I'm not your boy." Sam seethed, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, but you are."

"What are-"

"You dont remember, but the deal was sealed all those years ago, and you are in fact mine." Yellow eyes filled in with a smirk.

"Go to hell."

"Nah, I'd rather not." The demon retorted before continuing. "I need you strong. I need you trained. And then, we will meet again."

"No, we wont you son of a bitch. We're gonna kill you." Sam hissed, referring to him and his family.

"Like I killed your mommy?" The demon taunted, smirking when Sam flinched involuntarily.

"I'm gonna rip you apart." Sam promised in a low voice.

"No, I dont think you will...but I commend your passion." Yellow eyes noted lightly. "Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat, but I best be going...places to go, people to see."

"Oh, I know exactly what you'll be seeing once me and my family's done with you...Hell and your filthy demonspawns." Sam growled.

"Thats cute. Oh, and by the way...you wont remember this little exchange between us." Yellow eyes cut in quickly, as he began to rapidly approach Sam. Sam couldnt move from where he stood as yellow eyes came face to face. "Try to not get yourself killed again. Its a real hassel...I'll be seeing you soon Sammy." He finished, placing a finger on Sam's forehead.

A blinding pain erupted in Sam's head as darkness consumed him once again.

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

"S-Sammy..." Dean whispered brokenly as sobs forcefully racked his body. He ran a shaky hand through Sam's locks before placing his head on Sam's chest. He began to cry even harder when he couldnt hear Sam's steady heartbeat and was only greeted with darkened silence. "P-Please..." He begged, lifting his head up.

"Sir..." Gavin started, but stopped when he didnt know what to say. Dean acted like he hadnt even heard him.

"H-How can I live w-without you S-Sammy?"

Heartwrenching sobs cut the hunter off as he dropped his head back down on Sam's chest. He pulled Sam's unmoving and cold body up into a desperately tight embrace. He rocked his baby brother back and forth, begging for him to come back to him, to not leave him alone, although he knew that he would never see Sam's gentle, caring eyes or hear his voice again.

"God, Sammy…how am I gonna do this without you?" Dean cried with devestation. "Please dont leave me." He whispered, staring at Sam's colorless face.

The room went silent, all except for Dean's grieving sobs.

When suddenly, a new sound rang throughout the room.

A sound that made everyone standing in the room gasp aloud.

A sound that made Dean tear his gaze away from his brother's pale face.

A sound that instantly gave a shred of hope to the seemingly hopeless situation.

_Beep._

"Sammy?" Dean gasped, focusing his tear stained face back to his baby brother's.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

**I hope everyone still likes my story! Please continue reviewing! They really inspire me to write more, and it lets me know if the people reading are actually enjoying it! So please review! Thank you to everyone again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I was blown away by how many hits I got on my first story so far and I want to thank you all so SO much! You all inspire me to continue writing and I really appreciate it! **

**And by the way, just to clear some things up...someone had reviewed that their only problem was that paramedics wouldnt use a defibulater on someone whose heart was still beating because it would stop their heart and kill them and they also wouldnt give up so quick on the patient...I'd just like to put out there that I just randomly put in the defibrillator because I didnt know exactly what the paramedics would use in that situation. So I'm very sorry if I confused anyone.**

******I'm 16 years old! I'm no doctor! **Hahaha, but thank you for the review anyway! 

**Anyway, thank you SO much to everyone reading and reviewing! You all are too nice and I love you all! Enjoy!**

Everything seemed to move in slow motion after that moment. The second that Sam's heartbeat was able to be heard, Dean suddenly felt himself being pulled off his brother and pushed to the side as medics swarmed around the cot.

Dean's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open in shock as he watched. It didnt even seem like he was seeing this happen himself, but more of like he was watching a movie of some sort. Everything surrounding Dean's vision was blurred, except for the bed that held Sam.

The medic's were shouting at eachother, but it was just buzzing noise in Dean's ear. He couldnt make out one word any of the doctors were saying. The only thing that endlessly rang in Dean's ear was the now steady heartbeat of his breathing baby brother.

_Beep._

_Beep._

The baby brother that he just witness die in front of his very eyes.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

The baby brother that saved Dean's life in exchange for his own.

_Beep. _

_Beep._

The baby brother that he had sworn to protect until the day he died.

_Beep. _

_Beep._

The baby brother that he had failed to save.

Dean couldnt focus. This was just too much for him to process.

Nothing seemed real.

Then a thought hit Dean like a train...what if this wasnt real? What if none of this was real? What if this was some sick, twisted joke the universe was pulling on him? What if Sam was really still dead, and Dean was just sleeping or dreaming?

Dean couldnt bear the agony that ripped his heart to shreds.

He pinched himself on the arm and felt pain shoot throughout him at the action. Dean quickly slapped himself a few times, trying to wake himself up from this cruel nightmare, but nothing happened. Nothing except the leftover sting on his cheek, but he didnt care. He was numb to everything anyway.

What was the point of feeling anything when you're entire reason for living was gone?

His Sammy was gone. His baby was gone.

The only thing that kept Dean going and gave him the slightest shred of hope in this fucked up world they lived in was laying still and lifeless...And Dean couldnt take it anymore.

He refused to live in a world without his baby brother, and didnt plan on doing so much longer. Dean fell against the wall behind him and slid down slowly as everything went out of focus. His eyes clouded over with fog that Dean soon realized were unshed tears. He let them fall down his face, not caring who saw him in this state.

Nothing mattered anymore. Not without his baby brother by his side.

Dean pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, ducking his head down. He was some what relived no one was paying attention to him. He didnt deserve any sympathy or concern anyway. He absentmindedly rocked back and forth, beginning to think of ways he could end his misery.

Maybe he could run the Impala off a cliff? That'd be sort of symbolic, right? Or what if he just took his life with one of his own shotguns?...Whatever. It didnt matter how he did the deed, as long as he did it before his suffering could go on any longer.

Suddenly, another thought hit Dean.

Dad.

Dean couldnt even begin to fathom how disappointed and digusted his dad would be with him. His dad's only order had been to watch out for Sammy and keep him safe...and he failed. He failed as a big brother and now he failed as a son. How was he suppose to tell his dad that his youngest son was killed...under Dean's watch? He had one responsibility and he fucked up. There was no way in hell Dean could live with himself now.

His baby brother...his whole world...was gone.

Through Dean's tortured thoughts and refusal to believe that was what happening was actually happening, he didnt hear Sam's heartbeat continue to grow stronger and stronger with each passing moment.

Dean began to block out everything around him, making it so that he was completely isolated inside his own mind. It would make what he planned on doing to himself a hell of a lot easier, although he deserved as much pain as he had caused. The darkness began to envelope him, cutting him off from reality, as he drowned in devestation.

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

Sam found himself surrounded in blackness once again. But this time, he knew he was alone.

No demons. No memories. Nothing.

Nothing except the endless darkness.

Maybe this was hell? Maybe this was Sam's hell...being alone for an eternity. But Sam had thought that he'd done enough throughout his short life to get him a ticket to heaven...maybe he was wrong.

He began panicking as he shut his eyes tightly and focused on controlling his breathing.

"D-Dean?" Sam called out fearfully, the only response being the echoing of his own voice. "Dean!"

Silence.

"I want my brother!" Sam cried out, dropping his head in his hands and falling to the floor in despair. "Please." He begged desperately.

Suddenly, Sam heard a distant voice. It was barely a whisper, but Sam heard it all right. The young hunter held his breath as he strained his ears to hear the voice once again. Seconds later, that same voice traveled through the air, a little bit stronger than the last time.

"S-Sammy..."

Sam heard it again as he gasped and pulled himself up. He knew that voice like the back of his hand.

"Dean!" Sam screamed in response, almost weeping in relief to hear his big brother's voice.

"P-Please.." Dean's emotion filled voice continued, cracking slightly as it became more audible.

"Dean! Please help me!" Sam called out into the dark.

"H-How can I live w-without you S-Sammy?"

Sam instantly ceased his cries for help at the sound of the pure devestation in his normally tough older brother. He began to hear anguishing sobs coming from Dean and it made Sam want to break down right then and there. But instead he bit his lip until he could taste blood and balled his hands into fists. Sam began to crack when Dean started begging for him to come back and to not leave him. Sam trembled from head to toe, Dean's desolation rubbing off onto Sam in waves.

"God, Sammy…how am I gonna do this without you?"

Sam heard Dean continue to cry miserably. All Sam wanted to do was call out to his brother and let him know that he was still there and he wasnt leaving him, but no matter how loud or how long he screamed, his big brother couldnt hear him.

"Please dont leave me."

Those four words were all Sam needed to hear to gain the strength he needed to wake up.

He_ had_ to wake up...for Dean.

Sam took a deep breath as he began fighting the darkness around him and trying to get to the surface. It almost felt like he was underwater as he kicked and pushed his way to get air. He fought tooth and nail, his only thoughts directed towards getting back to his big brother.

Sam suddenly saw a dull light illuminating the dark. The white light grew brighter and brighter as he reached towards it. Sam began to feel his chest tighten as his lungs squeezed for air that wasnt there. He started to become lightheaded and could physically feel the fight in him diminishing. Just as Sam was about to give up and let the darkness take him over again, he heard Dean's heart wrenching sobs. He gathered all the strength he could and reached into the light.

Sam gasped aloud and inhaled a huge gulp of air as he bursted out from the dark depths of his mind.

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

"He's back!"

"How the hell is he alive?"

"Someone get me an oxygen mask!"

"We've got him!"

The medics shouted incredulously to eachother, rushing around the small bed that held the, once dead, young man. They heard Sam's heartbeat growing until it had become stable as they shot eachother shocked looks. This patients' heart had stopped for over 3 minutes...

If Dean hadnt been cutting himself off from reality, he would have seen the relief and shock in the doctor's faces. But nothing would pull Dean through the wall he had put up in his mind...

Nothing except...

Suddenly, Sam gasped aloud as his eyes shot open.

"DEAN!" He screamed in a raspy voice, his big brother's name being the first thing coming out of his mouth.

Dean's head shot up, the wall he had built to block reality instantly crumbling. His mouth dropped open as he stared at his baby brother who was now living in breathing. Now that Dean had actually heard Sam speak, heard Sam call out his name, he knew this wasnt a trick. This wasnt a cruel joke.

This was real.

Dean was off the ground and by Sam's side in less than a second, pushing medics out of his way.

"S-S-Sammy..." Dean stammered quietly, grabbing Sam's hand as tears pooled his eyes.

"D-Dean..." Sam sobbed as tears rained down his face from pure relief. Dean choked back a sob of his own as he gently grabbed the nape of Sam's neck and kissed the top of his brothers head.

"God Sammy-" Dean cut off, not being able to speak past the lump in his throat. He squeezed Sam's hand tightly, afraid that if he let go, his brother would just disappear into thin air. With a trembling hand, Dean ruffled Sam's long locks as he shut his eyes and let out a shaky breath. "I-I thought I l-lost you." Dean whispered, pulling back so he could look Sam in the eye...in those hazel eyes that he had missed so much. The brothers just stared at eachother in silence, tears falling down each of their faces as they realized that they had almost lost eachother forever.

A few of the medics left, wanting the brothers to have a quick moment together. Gavin stood a few feet away, watching the exchange between the brothers. He felt a lump grow in his throat and tears come to his eyes as the brothers just stared at eachother. He had never, in his 10 years of working at the hospital, seen anything like these two. Sure, he had seen families happily reunited as they expressed love to one another...but this was different. He could tell instantly that the bond between these two brothers went root deep.

It was this simple...one couldnt live without the other.

Sam bit his lip suddenly and looked away as an overwhelming pain washed over him. Through the reunion with Dean, he had almost forgotten the reason why they were even in this situation to begin with.

Almost.

Dean could sense a change in Sam's demeanor and gave him a panicked look.

"Just hang in there Sammy." Dean whispered as he faced Gavin and a few of the medics. "Help him. Now." Dean ordered in a low voice.

He had lost Sam once and he sure as hell wasnt about to lose him again.

"Well," Gavin began, clearing his throat. "We dont know the extent of his internal injuries yet. But he's definitely gonna need surgery for his leg and his left arm is broken. He'll need stiches in a few areas, but the doctor will first want to figure out his internal injuries. We're gonna have to look at this realistically...Sam was hit by a car. I'm positive he's gonna have some sort of internal bleeding." Gavin admitted as another man entered the room.

"I dont care what you do, just do something." Dean growled. "Fix him."

"My names Doctor James Gordon." The doctor cut in quickly, holding a clipboard in his hands. "Sir, I assure you your brother is in the best care possible right now. We're gonna take him in for observation and surgery now." Dr. Gordon explained in a calm voice. "I will be the doctor repairing the damages." He continued as he stuck out his hand for Dean to shake. The young hunter reluctantly shook it before heading back to Sam's side and resting a hand on his brothers shoulder, giving him an encouraging squeeze.

"Dean..." Sam said softly. "I dont want you to leave me." He whispered, staring at the sheets covering his lower half. Sam was afraid of what he'd see if he took the sheet off and decided against taking a peek.

"Dont worry Samuel, you'll be alright with us." Dr. Gordon said with a small smile.

"Its Sam." Dean corrected sharply before turning his back on the medics and facing Sam. "Okay Sammy, they're gonna fix you right up, alright? You're gonna be fine and I will be right here when you wake up." Dean promised in a gentle voice, even though he hated the idea of being away from Sam for a second, as he squeezed Sam's hand.

"Okay...You promise?" Sam asked in a small voice. Dean shot him a smile half heartedly, before ruffling his hair affectionately.

"I promise." Dean swore, nodding his head once. He couldnt bare to not be by Sam's side after what they had just been through, but his brother needed to be fixed and fast.

"Ready Sam?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam agreed hesitantly. Dr. Gordon nodded once before moving to one side of the cot as Gavin moved to the other and they began to wheel Sam out of the room. The brothers stared at one another as their hands left eachother's grasp and Sam was taken out of the room. Dean shot Sam a quick, encouraging smile before his brother was wheeled around the corner and out of sight.

The smile left Dean's face immediately after, a hole already beginning to form in his heart from being away from Sam.

There were so many questions that raced through Dean's mind as to what exactly just happened. Sam had been..._dead_. How the hell had be been brought back? Not that Dean had any objection what so ever to Sam being brought back, but things that happened like this usually came back to bite them in the ass eventually. What could be so powerful to bring Sam back to life? Was their some sort of consequence because of what had happened?

Or maybe...just maybe, this _was_ some sort of miracle. Maybe God, or whoever was upstairs, had actually given a damn and helped out them for once. Dean had heard of miracles happening before, but never to a Winchester.

This had to be too good to be true.

But all that mattered at the moment in Dean's mind was that Sam was alive and breathing. Everything else would have to be put on hold until Sam was stable, and then he would look further into what exactly happened. He needed to call their dad and explain to him everything that occurred, and that was one conversation he was definitely not looking forward too.

Dean pushed away all other thoughts except for ones towards his brother. Sam was the only thing that mattered to him right now and would forever be the only thing that mattered to him. Once things returned back to normal, or as normal as things ever were for a Winchester, they would figure everything out and fix what had been broken.

But for now, all Dean could do was wait.

**I dont know why, but I didnt really like this chapter. I think thats why I had so much trouble writing it. So I'm really sorry if I disappointed everyone :( Anyway, thanks again to everyone reading and reviewing! You are all amazing! Please continue reviewing more and letting me know what you think about my story so far! Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I want to thank each and every one of you for all the amazing reviews and responses to this story! You are all amazing and I love writing for you guys. I hope you enjoy my stories as much as I love writing them!**

Dean wiped a hand over his face as he furiously paced back and forth throughout the hospital waiting room. He shot anxious glances every few seconds at the door that blocked his way to getting his brother.

Sam had been in surgery for over three hours and Dean was starting to get nervous. But before he could really start to panic, Dean stopped and took a deep breath. He needed to be strong for Sammy. Dean sighed as he sat down on one of the many blue plastic chairs in the waiting room. He rubbed the back of his neck as he targeted his eyes on the double doors, waiting for someone to finally come out and tell him what the hell was going on.

Dean placed his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together.

_Why is this taking so damn long?_ Dean thought impatiently to himself.

Dean had tried several times to get a hold of his dad, but the man wouldnt answer his damn phone.

It was typical John.

He had left four frantic messages already...

_"Dad, it's Dean. I-I need you to get to Lincoln, Nebraska as soon as you can. S-Something happened to Sammy. Please hurry."_

_"Dad, its me. Where are you? Are you okay? Call me." _

_"Dad, please. Pick up your god damn phone! Sam's hurt. Please dad."_

_"Dad...pick up. I need you. I cant do this alone."_

Dean had to admit that their dad could sometimes get so wrapped up in a job that he neglected his duties as a father to his sons. But Dean was always there to make up for John's mistakes. At times, Dean couldnt help but have a slight resentment towards his dad because of the way he and Sam were raised. But on the other hand, John did the best he could as a single parent of two boys.

Even though Dean never got the childhood he deserved, he did all he could to let Sam have one. And although it wasnt the most ideal childhood a kid could ask for, Dean felt that he did a damn good job of raising Sammy.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing. Dean pulled out his phone quickly and checked the caller I.D.

_Dad._

Dean didnt answer the call right away. What the hell was he suppose to tell his dad? _Hey dad...Yeah, the reason I called was to tell you that Sam was hit by a car because of me. And he didnt make it. Oh, but wait, he suddenly came back to life and I have no fucking idea how. But he's in surgery right now, most likely fighting for his life. _

Yeah.

Right.

Dean swallowed the guilt and picked up the phone.

"D-Dad?" Dean stammered, trying to get his thoughts straight as he stood up from his chair.

_"Dean! What the hell happened?"_ John's panicked voice rang through the phone. He had just finished up his job in California and was about to head to Bobby's, when he found four missed calls from his oldest son. The minute John listened to Dean's first message, he knew something had happened.

"Dad...S-Sammy's hurt. He's hurt real bad." Dean stuttered, running a shaky hand through his hair as he began pacing back and forth.

_"What happened!"_ John exclaimed frantically, feeling his stomach drop.

"God, its all my fault dad. I'm s-so sorry...I'm so sorry." Dean cried out, his words laced with regret.

_"Son, calm down." _John said firmly, before taking a deep breath himself. _"What happened Dean?"_ He asked in a gentler voice in the hopes of keeping his son from freaking out more than he already was. Dean exhaled and sat down heavily on the plastic chair.

"M-Me and Sammy had finished our job here in Nebraska and we went to a bar to just relax. Sam didnt w-want to go, but I made him. When we got there this asshole tried to start shit with Sam so I jumped in and me and him got into a fight. The manager kicked us all out and I was furious. God, I was so pissed at just _everything_. We were walking back to the Impala and I dont know, me and Sammy started fighting for no god damn reason. I was such a dick to him..." Dean whispered, his thoughts beginning to trail.

_"Dean!"_ John yelled, hearing his son grow quiet. _"Then what happened son?"_ He asked in a softer voice.

"I walked away and I didnt think...I didnt see..." Dean stopped to take a breath before continuing. "This SUV came speeding at me and it wasnt stopping...and I heard Sam scream my name, and next thing I know, I'm on the ground and I see Sam flying over the top of this car. H-He pushed me out of the way..." Dean whispered. "I crawled over to him and...and- God, there was so much blood." Dean finished, swallowing the bile that rose to his throat.

John felt his eyes pool with tears once he heard this story. A sense of pride filled him at his youngest son's heroic act. But his baby boy could be dying in the hospital...and he wasnt there. John silently cursed himself for being such a miserable excuse of a father.

_"Then what?"_ John asked quietly, knowing that there was more to the story. But he wasnt so sure he even wanted to know what else happened.

"We got to t-the hospital and...and-" Dean broke off, choking back a sob. "H-He didnt make it...He was d-dead." He stopped as tears rained down his face.

John gasped aloud and stomped down on the brakes of his truck, pulling it to the side of the road. He fixed his eyes in shock on the road ahead as tears of his own fell down his face. He slammed his fist into the steering wheel before Dean began talking again.

"B-But then...I dont know how, but he came back dad. He came back. A-And he's in surgery now, but its pretty bad." Dean finished, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his leather jacket.

A heavy silence filled the conversation for a few moments, Dean and John both wrapped up in their own thoughts. John took a minute to compose himself before speaking up.

_"Where are you?" _John asked, pushing past the lump in his throat.

"Saint Elizabeth Medical Center in Lincoln, Nebraska." Dean responded, almost robotically.

_"I'll be there in two hours."_ John said resolutely. He began to shut his phone when he heard Dean speak up.

"Wait, dad..."

_"Yeah Dean."_

"I-I'm sorry...I should have been keeping a better eye on Sammy...I should have done something, anything...I could have s-saved him- I should have saved him. I didnt mean for him to get hurt, and I'm sorry. I know your disappointed in me...and I deserve it. I'm so sor-" Dean rambled guiltily before John cut in.

_"Dean...son, stop right there. I am not disappointed in you what so ever. There was nothing you could have done to stop it."_ John explained, feeling his heart break at the pure devestation in Dean's voice. John knew his oldest son pretty well, and he was positive that Dean would blame himself for anything bad that happened to Sam.

"But-"

_"No. No 'buts' Dean. You've been keeping Sam safe your entire life. There was nothing you could have done son. Sammy needs you right now, but you need to understand that what happened wasnt because of you. This was not your fault, do you understand me?"_

"Yeah but-"

_"Do you understand me?"_ John repeated firmly, not wanting Dean to shoulder the guilt.

"Yes sir." Dean responded quietly after a moment of silence. He didnt believe his father, but there was no point in arguing about it.

_"Alright."_ John sighed, knowing that Dean didnt believe him anyway. _"I'll see you soon son. Keep an eye on Sam."_ He finished before hanging up.

_Yeah, because I did a real bang up job on keeping an eye on Sammy last time. _Dean thought bitterly before tucking his phone into his pocket.

Suddenly, Dean spotted Dr. Gordon coming through the double doors where Sam had been taken in for surgery. Dean was up and out of his chair and in the doctors face before Dr. Gordon had the chance to look up from his clipboard.

"Where's Sammy? Is he okay? Did everything go okay? How is he?" Dean exclaimed all in one breath, staring at the doctor with big eyes. Dr. Gordon smiled softly before holding his hands up.

"I can assure you, Sam will be fine. He's resting comfortably in our ICU now. But why dont we sit down and I'll explain everything." The doctor offered.

"No. Tell me now." Dean said sharply, wanting to know everything now. The sooner they talked, the sooner he could see his brother.

"Alright..." Dr. Gordon sighed before looking down at his clipboard momentarily.

Dean impatiently tapped his foot as he waited to hear the news. The doctor seemed like he was taking his sweet time, like he didnt have a care in the world. Dean exhaled heavily and watched as Doctor Gordon finally looked back up at the distressed older brother.

"So the surgery went successfully. Luckily, the break in Sam's left arm was clean and we were able to put it back in its appropriate place. As for his leg, well that break wasnt as clean cut and it took us a while to set it back in place since it was pertruding through the skin. Aside from that, Sam had several cuts that we stiched right up and also, a rather large cut on his head with a bump. He escaped without a concussion but he's going to have an intense headache for the next few days." Dr. Gordon explained in a business-like tone of voice.

"Well what about internal bleeding? How did Sam come back to life?" Dean pressed, hanging onto every word the doctor said.

"All of the doctors, including me, are baffled as to how your brother actually came back to life. He had no heartbeat for over three minutes. _Three whole minutes_. Our original guess was that the cause of death was in fact internal bleeding, but the peculiar thing, is that Sam's body shows no sign of internal injury now. Its almost like every injury that wasnt visible, disappeared completely. We cannot find one logical explanation for anything that happened." Dr. Gordon continued with a perplexed expression.

"So no one has any idea what happened?" Dean asked with disbelief. Dr. Gordon looked down and removed his glasses before focusing on the older brother.

"Thats correct. But whatever happened...it was a miracle." The doctor responded. Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the thought of a miracle ever occuring for a Winchester.

"When will Sam be able to leave?" Dean questioned.

"I'd say one week, two weeks max." Dr. Gordon estimated. "But look, if its alright with you, we'd like to keep Sam for a few extra weeks to do some lab tests on him. What happened to him was remarkable and we'd like to do a quick study on it." He proposed. Dean's incredulous expression slowly changed to a glower as he glared at the doctor.

"Are you saying...you want to keep Sam here longer than he has to be, so you and your team of monkeys can treat him like some god damn lab rat?" Dean growled in a menacing voice.

"Wha- No...no, of course not. I was only suggesting that-"

"Well the answer's no _doc_." Dean hissed, spitting out the word doc. "I wont have my brother stay in this shit hole any longer than he has to be. Now take me to him." Dean ordered fiercly.

"Well, I'm not sure right now is the best time, since he just got out of surgery and all. But I apologize if you took what I proposed the wrong way. I assure you that I-"

"Take me to my brother." Dean seethed as he glared at the doctor he had grown a great distaste for over a matter of seconds. These people were fucking insane if they thought he would allow them to disect his brother for their own curiousity.

"Of course." Dr. Gordon responded quickly, not wanting to further anger the older brother. "Right this way." He said as he turned on his heels and walked through the double doors, Dean's footsteps audible behind him. "Alright, Sam's room is the third door to the right."

Dean began to walk away from the doctor, heading towards the room that held his brother.

"I _am_ sorry." The doctor called from behind him, but Dean didnt bother to respond and instead grunted, clenching his teeth together.

Dean quickly found the room and threw open the door. He stopped short when he saw Sam laying still on the hospital bed. His brother looked so pale and fragile, and if not for the steady heart monitor beeping and the slow rise and fall of Sam's chest, Dean wouldnt have thought his brother was even alive. Sam's left arm was wrapped in a cast and was placed over his chest. Another cast enveloped his left leg that was exposed from under the sheets. Bruises covered Sam's body, and those were just the bruises that could be seen at the moment.

Dean shut the door behind him as he slowly approached the bed, pulling up a chair from behind him. He sat down heavily on the hard chair and stared at his brother's face. His eyes were closed but Dean could see his eyes moving under his eyelids, indicating that he was dreaming. Dean pushed the bangs off of Sam's face before rufflng his hair gently. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest.

Dean's thoughts began to wander when he realized the real reason they were in this situation in the first place.

Vince.

That asshole from the bar that had started the fight. Dean was positive that the driver of the car that ran Sam over was Vince. And Dean wouldnt rest until Vince paid for what he did to Sammy. But he would have to wait until Sam was stable and his dad was with them, and then he'd take care of everything. Dean sighed as he leaned forward, pulling the sheets up to Sam's chin and tucking them around him.

"I'll be right here when you wake up Sammy." Dean whispered softly. "I promise."

**There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry this chapter was pretty boring, but I assure you, next chapter will be better and more action filled! Thank you all again! Please continue to review and respond more!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Thank you SO much for the incredible responses I'm getting on this story. You guys are amazing and I love you all! I actually kinda like how this chapter turned out suprisingly and I promise...more action in the next one. Enjoy!**

Sam slowly blinked his eyes open, squinting as an overwhelming amount of white invaded his vision. He groaned softly as a headache instantly began to take form. Sam had no idea where he was or what happened. Where was Dean?

Once his eyes adjusted to the light, Sam looked around the room, recognizing the familiar setup of a hospital room. Why was he in the hospital?

He tried to move his body into a sitting position, when suddenly a sharp pain shot throughout him as a hiss involuntarily escaped his lips. Sam glanced down at himself and was shocked to see his left arm and left leg in two bulky casts'.

_What the hell?_ Sam thought with confusion. He lifted his head up as his eyes landed on the other person in the room by his bedside.

Dean.

The older brother was slumped down in one of the plastic chairs with his head uncomfortably hanging off the back of the seat as he snored softly. One of Dean's arms was hanging loosely off the chair and by his side, while the other laid across Sam's good arm.

Dean was protective of Sam even in his sleep.

Sam managed a small smile before focusing on trying to move without causing himself any more pain or waking Dean up. He clenched his jaw tightly as he attempted to lift his body up and scoot backwards, but to no avail. Sam let out a small whimper as pain shot throughout his torso and he fell back to the bed.

The sudden movement shook the bed, causing Dean's eyes to snap open as he jolted awake.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief as he got off his chair and perched on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?" He questioned, pushing the hair from Sam's face. Sam nodded wordlessly as he bit his lip while the pain subsided.

"Yeah. M' good." Sam croaked, his voice still thick from sleep and the anesthesia. Dean ran a hand over his face as he sighed, watching Sam grimace.

"What wrong? Are you in any pain? I'll go get a nurse." Dean said quickly, getting up off the bed.

"No, Dean. M' fine...Just stay here." Sam responded quietly as Dean slowly came back towards his brother, sitting in the plastic chair again. "Uh Dean..."

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Can you help me up?" Sam asked, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He didnt like feeling weak and useless around his incredibly tough brother. Dean instantly got up from his seat and wrapped an arm gently around Sam's back while Sam used his good arm to prop himself up.

"You good?" Dean asked, fluffing the pillows behind Sam's back after he was positioned.

"Yeah. Thanks." Sam thanked gratefully as he leaned back into the bed. Dean sat in his chair again as he watched Sam fiddle with his hands on his lap. "What happened?" He asked softly, staring at the white sheets covering his body.

"You dont remember?" Dean asked, trying to mask his confusion and shock. Sam shook his head slowly.

"No, not really. I know something happened, but I cant really remember exactly what. Everythings still fuzzy." Sam admitted as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Your in pain." Dean noted guiltily. "I'm gonna go get a nurse." He said quickly before heading out of the room before Sam could protest.

Sam sighed as his brother left the room. Ever since Sam was a baby, Dean had always had a knack for sensing whenever Sam was in any pain. Times like these were when Sam was even more grateful than he already was that he had a big brother like Dean.

Moments later, Dean came hurrying back into Sam's room with a nurse in tow.

"Hi sweetie. I'm glad to see your up." The middle-aged nurse, whose name tag read Ruth, said gently with a crinkled eyed smile.

"My brother's in pain." Dean spoke up as he leaned against the wall, studying his brothers pained expression.

Sam turned his head to shoot Dean a small glare, before flipping him off with his good hand, while Ruth wasnt looking. Dean winked at his brother before tossing him a half hearted grin.

"I'm fine, really." Sam lied smoothly, but Dean wasnt having it. Also, Dean could tell right away whenever his brother was lying. Hell, he'd raised the kid since he was in diapers.

What didnt he know about his brother?

"If you could get him on some medication to ease the pain, I'm sure it'd help." Dean piped in as Ruth watched the exchange between the brothers. She nodded silently before turning back to Sam and glancing at the machines around him.

"Dean..." Sam sighed in objection.

"Oh honey, dont worry. Theres nothing to be ashamed about. You were in such a terrible accident, I'm sure your entitled to be in some pain." Ruth explained in a sympathetic voice. She re-adjusted the machines around Sam while she continued to muse on busily. "I mean, three whole minutes without a heartbeat? Well gosh, it just ripped us all apart when we thought we had lost you. But you came back. Your our little miracle patient." Ruth cooed, pinching Sam's cheek softly in a mother-like way.

Sam stared at Ruth in shock, hearing about what happened to him for the first time.

Dean looked pissed on account that the nurse couldnt keep her big mouth shut. He wanted to explain what had happened to his brother in a not so blunt way. But Ruth didnt know that Sam didnt remember anything, so he let her leave the room oblivious and unscathed.

"Sammy..." Dean started slowly before Sam cut in.

"My heart stopped beating for_ three_ minutes?" Sam questioned incredulously. "Dean...I-I shouldnt be alive."

"Dont say that!" Dean exclaimed suddenly. He felt a stab of guilt when Sam flinched and lowered his voice considerably before sitting down on the edge of Sam's bed. "Sam, dont say that. Yeah, we almost lost you. _Almost_. But we didnt and that's that. Okay?"

Sam bit his lip as he furrowed his eye brows, staring at his hands. Dean sighed and rubbed the stubble of his chin as he watched his brother. When Sam didnt respond, Dean gently lifted Sam's chin up so he could look him in the eye.

"_Okay_?" Dean asked again but firmer. Sam exhaled heavily before nodding unsurely.

"Tell me what happened." Sam said as Dean moved back into his designated chair.

"You need to rest. I'll tell you later."

"Dean, I'll remember eventually and I'd rather know now than have it be remembered through a nightmare or something." Sam insisted, but Dean still refused. Sam sighed before pulling out the big guns.

The puppy dog eyes.

Sam looked at Dean through huge, teary, hazel eyes. His bottom lip jutted out slightly, the pure innocence in his face enough to break anyone.

Even Dean.

"Damn it." Dean muttered as he caved.

While the nurse got together the medication for Sam to help him with the pain, Dean gave Sam the shortened version of what had happened over the past 12 hours. By the end of the story, Sam's memories of what had happened flooded back into his mind and he remembered everything.

But something was nagging at him in the back of his mind. It felt like a piece of the puzzle was missing but he couldnt exactly put his finger on what was bothering him. It was like he knew something else had happened, but it was being blocked from his memory. It felt like an itch he couldnt reach and it was driving him crazy.

"So that's what happened. Now you know everything." Dean sighed, leaning back in his chair as Sam tried to wrap his head around what he was just told.

"Are you sure thats everything?" Sam questioned suspiciously.

"Yeah. Thats everything." Dean said earnestly, nodding his head before squinting his eyes in Sam's direction. "Why?"

"I dont know. I feel...weird." Sam admitted, crossing his arms over his chest as he thought long and hard about what could possibly be missing from the story.

"Weird like how?"

"I dont know. It feels like somethings missing. Like something else happened, but I cant remember." Sam hissed, growing more and more frustrated because he couldnt put his finger on what was bothering him.

"Sam, I'm telling you the truth. Nothing else happened. Your heart stopped beating, and then you came back." Dean argued defensively.

"See, but thats whats annoying me. I _know_ something else happened, I know it!...But I dont know what." Sam huffed, groaning in defeat. "Its pissing me off." He exclaimed, gritting his teeth together.

"Look Sammy, why dont you just relax and get some sleep. It'll probably come to you after you've rested for a little bit." Dean proposed.

"No, I need to figure this out now." Sam said stubbornly.

"Okay, let me put it this way...Either you lay down and go to sleep on your own, or I'll have the nurse give you a dose of sleeping medication." Dean explained with a cocky grin. Sam glared him before sighing in defeat, knowing very well that Dean would carry through with his threat.

"Fine." Sam muttered, his bitch face firmly in place.

"Thats a good Sammy." Dean cooed, patting the top of Sam's head in a teasing manner.

"Jerk. And its _Sam_." Sam corrected, but Dean just rolled his eyes.

"Bitch." Dean muttered before getting up and helping Sam lie down on his back in the least painful way possible.

"Thanks." Sam mumbled as sleep overcame him faster than either brother thought possible. But Sam had been through alot and it had taken most of his energy out of him.

"No problem Sammy." Dean responded, tucking the sheets around Sam's body to keep him warm.

"It's...Sam." Sam slurred as he fell asleep.

"Well, you'll always be Sammy to me." Dean said softly, gently ruffling Sam's shaggy hair before sitting back down on the chair, protectively by his brother's side.

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

"Dean." A soft voice whispered, stirring him from his sleep. He felt a calloused hand grip his shoulder before being shaken gently. Dean instantly woke, the years of being trained to do so kicking in, as he jumped up from his chair knocking the hand off of him. He blindly took a protective stance in front of Sam's bed as he cleared his vision.

"Dad?" Dean gasped once he could properly see.

John Winchester stood in front of his oldest with a small smile etched onto his face.

"Dean...It's good to see you son." John greeted as he pulled Dean into a hug, clapping him on the back.

"Dad, you made it." Dean sighed, instant relief seeping through him.

"Of course I did." John said with a smile before he peeked over Dean's shoulder to see his baby boy still sleeping. "Sammy..." John whispered as he took in the form of his broken looking son.

"He's doin' alot better." Dean explained softly as he moved away from Sam's bed so John could move in. John rubbed his chin before running his hand through his dark hair as he approached his youngest .

"Good...good." John mumbled under his breath as he stood over Sam. "Who did this?" He suddenly asked in a harsh tone as he turned to face Dean, each of their eyes raging with unspent fire.

"Some asshole named Vince." Dean muttered with disgust. He narrowed his determined green eyes as he mind began to formulate a plan he had in store for Vince. "Hey dad...I'm gonna run out for a little. Stay here with Sam okay?" Dean said quickly as he grabbed his leather jacket that he had laid on the plastic chair.

John looked at Dean with speculative, knowing eyes. He knew exactly what Dean was going to do, but made no notion to stop it. This Vince guy had another thing coming to him if he thought he was going to get out of this so easily.

"Alright...but Dean...dont do anything you'd regret." John cautioned as Dean nodded quickly.

"Yes sir." Dean responded before ruffling Sam's unkempt hair affectionately as he made his way to the door. "Dad, just dont leave Sam's side, okay? I dont want anything happening to him...especially while I'm gone." He continued in a concerned voice. Sam wouldnt have gotten hurt in the first place if he had been more alert and keen on watching out for his baby brother. And now that Sam was slowly but surely gaining stability, Dean's protective big brother mode was on full duty.

John shot Dean a small smile before he sat down in the chair Dean previously occupied.

"You got it. I'll be right here when he wakes up." John promised. Dean nodded once, satisfied with his dad's answer before giving Sam one more worried glance as he made his way out of the room.

Dean strode down the halls of the hospital like a man on a mission. Eyes narrowed, nostrils flared, and the fire burning in his stomach, waiting to unleash it on the man who had hurt his Sammy.

This son of a bitch was going to wish he had never messed with the Winchesters.

**Leave a comment if theres anything you want me to add or have done in the following chapters before I finish the story! And please please review more! Thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Thank you so so SO much to all the responses I'm getting on this story! You are all amazing! Anyway, sorry for the slight delay. But I'm gonna tell you right now, I'm not going to be able to update for a week or two because I'm going on vacation. But as soon as I get back, I'll work on wrapping up this story and then starting my next one! For now, enjoy! :)**

"I'm lookin' for a guy name Vince. The name ring a bell?" Dean questioned firmly, standing next to the pool table in the bar that he and Sam had gone to the night before.

He had interrogated a few people milling throughout the bar already, and now he was on to the next person. So far, no one knew anything about Vince that Dean could use to his advantage.

"Yeah, I've seen him around here a few times. Never talked to the guy but I hear he's a real dick." The burly man commented as he leaned against his pool stick.

Dean snorted humorlessly before glancing around the bar, rubbing the stubble of his chin.

"What about a girl named Adrianne?" Dean asked, suddenly remembering the girl that had been with Vince last night as well. "Do you know her? She's probably with this guy alot."

"Yeah, I know her but I dont see her with that Vince guy alot. She comes here often though. She works at the diner down the street." The man said with a nod of his head, motioning with his hand to the direction of the restaurant.

"Thanks." Dean said curtly, turning on his heels and walking swiftly to the door.

Dean jumped into the Impala and sped down the street to the small diner down the road. He realized that the best way to get to Vince was to get through the people he was acquaint with first. He walked into the diner, scanning the area for the blonde headed girl he had seen last night.

Sure enough, he spotted Adrianne behind the counter, writing something down on a small notepad. Dean stood up straighter and clenched his jaw as he walked up to the counter with a threatening expression.

Adrianne felt someone come near her and she turned around. She gasped as she instantly realized who this person was, dropping the pad in her hands onto the floor. She quickly bent down and grabbed the pad, turning bright red.

"Uh-uh, h-how can I-I help you?" Adrianne stammered nervously as she averted her eyes from the man in front of her.

Dean watched the girl stumble over her words and almost felt a little guilty.

Almost.

"I think you know why I'm here." Dean growled in a low, menacing voice as he leaned forward, placing his forearms on the counter. Adrianne gulped aloud before taking in a shaky breath.

"I dont know what you're talking about." She whispered feebly.

"Like I havent heard that before." Dean hissed under his breath. "Where's the guy you were with last night?"

"I dont know." Adrianne responded, glancing around the small diner to see if anyone else noticed this confrontation.

"Oh really?" Dean inquired with a quirk of his eyebrow. He stayed quiet and just glared at the trembling girl, giving her the most threatening look he could pull out. Adrianne broke under the young hunter's fierce glower.

"L-Look, I'm real sorry. I-I tried to g-get Vince to calm down, but he just freaked out. I tried to stop him, but he shoved me away. Oh my God...is that boy alright? He hit that poor kid with his car. I'm so sorry. P-Please dont hurt me." She pleaded in a quiet voice.

"I just want to know where your boyfriend is." Dean growled, not in the mood to talk or at least be civilized to this girl. Adrianne cocked her head to the side before breathing a sigh of relief when it was evident that this man didnt want to harm her in any way.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend. Vince was just some guy I had met last night. We had plans to go back to his place actually...I was drunk out of my mind. Thank God I didnt go home with that asshole." Adrianne muttered.

"Do you have any _useful_ information you can give me? Like where he lives?" Dean asked sharply, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Actually, yeah! He gave me his address." She mumbled as she flipped through some papers in her pad. "Here you go." She said as she handed over a small piece of paper.

Dean glanced at the messy scrawl and instantly knew where this house was located. He nodded once before shoving the paper into his leather jacket's pocket as he turned away.

"Wait! Uh...Don't tell him you got that from me...He's got a bad rep for having anger issues and I dont want him coming after me." Adrianne called after Dean. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes before he nodded and silently walked out of the diner.

Dean had a few ideas brewing in his mind that would keep this dick from doing something, like what he did to Sammy, ever again.

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

A few minutes later, Dean pulled up to a small house covered by overgrown trees and bushes. He immediately saw the black sedan parked in the driveway as he parked the Impala and knew he had come to the right place. Dean hopped out of his car and walked over to the Sedan, inspecting the front.

Sure enough, a large dent was imprinted into the front of the car and the windshield was smashed to pieces. There were a few traces of blood along the windshield and Dean pushed back the bile that rose to his throat. He clenched his jaw tightly as he stormed stealthily to the front of the house, rapping his knuckles loudly on the door twice.

The door swung open after a moment as the man who had hit Sam came stumbling into the sunlight. Alcohol instantly overwhelmed Dean's senses as he realized that Vince must have been drinking since morning. Vince squinted his eyes at Dean as he scratched the top of his head.

"Who the hell are you?" Vince slurred drunkenly.

"Not someone you want to fuck with." Dean growled instantly before pulling back his arm and snapping it forward, landing a hard punch to Vince's jaw. The man fell backwards in a stupor as he grabbed his throbbing chin.

"What the-" Vince roared before he stopped suddenly. His eyes widened and he gasped as he finally realized who this man was. His face paled as he crawled backwards on his hands and feet, Dean casually walking into the house and slamming the door behind him.

"What? You dont remember me?" Dean asked as he inspected the house.

Bottles and cans were strewn across every inch of the house as Dean scoffed with a hint of pity.

"What's the matter big fella? Can't find yourself a girl? No, thats not it...Did daddy not give you enough hugs as a kid?" Dean taunted mercilessly, indicating towards the copious amounts of alcohol this man seemed to be drinking.

"Get out of my house!" Vince shouted fearfully, struggling to get to his feet. Dean swiftly kicked him in the gut, intent on keeping Vince on the ground. "Look man, I'm sorry...I didnt think...I didnt mean-" He stuttered as his whole bravado of being 'Mr. Tough Guy' went straight down the drain.

"Its a little too late for apologies." Dean hissed as he crouched down by Vince. "Now I'm gonnna make you suffer just like you made my baby brother suffer." He growled.

Vince made one last attempt to save himself by shoving Dean away and staggering to his feet. But the multiple beers he had drunken before were working against him and he tripped over his own two feet.

Dean jumped up and pounced on Vince, tossing him into the door before throwing punch after punch while Vince weakly tried to defend himself. The young hunter kept seeing Vince hitting Sam with his car and it fueled the anger within him.

Dean effortlessly shoved Vince to the ground after pummeling him, before kicking him in the ribs a few times.

"Jesus Christ man! I said I was sorry! Give me a chance at least!" Vince yelled, spitting out blood onto the carpet.

Dean stopped, mid-kick before leaning down real close to Vince's face. He glared at the bruised man who cowered in fear.

"You didnt give Sam a chance." Dean seethed in a low voice, before landing another punch.

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

John paced back and forth throughout Sam's hospital room, waiting anxiously for Dean to get back and for Sam to wake up. He prayed that Dean would get back before Sam woke up, but when did anything ever work out their way?

As if on cue, Sam began to stir in his sleep before he cracked his eyes open.

Sam gazed around the room, looking for Dean, but was suprised when instead, his eyes landed upon his father.

"Dad?" Sam croaked, his voice thick from sleep. John was instantly by Sam's side with a small smile.

"Hey Sammy, how you feeling?" John questioned worriedly.

"Like I was hit by a truck." Sam muttered, before what he had said dawned on him. "Oh wait...I was hit by a truck." He said as soft smile broke out across his face.

"Sam, thats not funny." John said disapprovingly, but couldnt help but grin.

"I cant believe your here dad. Did Dean tell you what happened?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, he did. And I just want to tell you how proud I am of you son. It takes alot of guts to throw yourself in front of a car for someone." John praised as he gently patted Sam's good leg.

"It wasnt just someone dad. It was _Dean_." Sam pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.

"Yeah, your right." John agreed with a smile, knowing that both of his sons would die for eachother. It warmed his heart that they cared for eachother so much, but on the other hand, he wondered exactly how far they'd go to save one another. "I'm sorry I havent really been around lately Sammy. I promise I'll try to stick with you guys more often." He promised.

Sam knew that John's promise wouldnt end up pulling through, but decided not to point it out for arguments sake.

"So where's Dean?" Sam asked, glancing around the room.

"He uh...went to go take care of some things." John replied smoothly as Sam looked at him with a skeptical expression.

"What did he-" Sam began but was cut off as the door to his room opened.

"Hey Sammy!" Dean's voice rang out as he came strolling through the door and to his brother's side. "How are ya' kiddo?"

"Better." Sam said with a smile as Dean leaned in and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"So...how'd everything go?" John asked as casual as possible, noticing that Dean was luckily unscathed. Dean glanced back at his dad with a smirk.

"Everythings taken care of." Dean said with a quick nod.

"What's taken care of?" Sam questioned curiously, watching the exchange between his brother and dad intently.

"Nothin' you need to worry about Tiger. You just focus on gettin' better." Dean replied with an encouraging smile, as Sam nodded slowly. "Hey dad, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, nodding with his head to the hallway.

"Sure." John said quickly, getting up and heading out of the room.

"We'll be right back Sammy." Dean promised with a smile before he turned around, the grin dropping from his face. He met his dad around the corner of the hallway as he leaned against the wall.

"So what happened with that Vince guy?" John asked, hoping that Dean didnt do anything too drastic like kill the man.

"I didnt kill him." Dean sighed regretfully, practically reading John's mind. "I wanted to rip his fucking head off, but I didnt...I did beat him into a pulp though. I dont think he'll be out and about anytime soon, but at least I left him with the ability to walk." He muttered. "Anyway, dad I think there's something weird going on though."

"What'd you mean son?"

"I mean, Sammy...he was dead, dad. Like full on dead. I dont know how he came back, but something about this isnt sitting right with me." Dean explained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Me either." John agreed. "Somethings off. People dont just die and come back to life suddenly."

"Yeah, and Sam said he felt strange before...Dad, you think a demon or something was involved in this?"

"I dont know Dean. I'll give Bobby a call later and we'll look into some things. But for now, I want Sam to get better before we go out looking for whatever brought him back, _if_ something did bring him back." John ordered, Dean nodding his head in agreement.

"Dad...what if it was yellow eyes or something?" Dean questioned. John sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"Its a possiblilty, but for now, all I want to focus on is Sam healing. We'll figure out what happened. And if a demon _is_ involved, we'll be sure to send it straight back to hell." John said resolutely. He stopped talking as a doctor walked past the two, giving them a funny look as he heard the end of the conversation. He shrugged before shuffling through some papers and stopping by the room next to Sam's.

"These sons of bitches are really a pain in the ass." Dean muttered in a quiet voice as John let out a small laugh.

"Your tellin' me." He muttered, a slight bitterness lacing his words.

"Let's get back to Sammy. I dont like leaving him alone."

"Your not the only one Ace." John agreed, clapping Dean on the back as they turned and headed back into Sam's room.

As they shut the door to Sam's room behind them, they missed the doctor next door glance up at them again.

His eyes milking into a deep shade of yellow as a smirk grew on his face.

**There you have it! So again, I wont be able to update for another week or so. **

**Please review and respond even more and let me know what you think so far! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! Thank you all SO much for the amazing responses! I can't even begin to tell you how much I appreciate it! :) **

**Anyway, this is the last chapter! I can't believe my first story is done! I'll be writing a oneshot soon, followed by another story, so watch out for those coming up! Thank you all again! None of this could have been possible without you guys! I love you all! :)**

_4 weeks later_

"You have no idea how happy I am to be getting out of this stupid hospital." Sam sighed as he exhaled a heavy breath.

"No arguements here." Dean agreed fervently. "You know I hate these friggin' hospitals just as much as you do." He muttered under his breath as he finished signing his brother's release papers.

"You almost done?" Sam asked impatiently, as he bounced up and down on the hospital bed. All he had been doing for the last few weeks was laying on the same damn bed, staring at the same damn spot on the ceiling where there must have been a water leak, and praying that his healing came faster.

"Dude, stop bouncing up and down before you hurt yourself." Dean ordered without looking up from the papers in his hands.

Ever since the accident, Dean's 'big brother mode' was on full alert 24/7. He barely let Sam out of his sight and he refused to leave his brother's side. For four weeks straight, Dean sat in the same plastic chair by Sam's bed and kept a protective watch over him. Sam's accident had really scared Dean, and he never wanted either of them to go through that ever again.

Although Dean would never admit aloud how terrified he had been.

"But I'm so, so, _so_ bored." Sam whined, huffing a breath and pushing his long bangs out of his face.

"Don't make me duct tape you to the bed." Dean warned, signing his name on the dotted line of the release papers.

Sam let out a exasperated sigh and fell still, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. His left arm that had been broken, healed relatively quickly and was now out of the cast. Sam's broken leg, on the otherhand, would stay in its cast for a few more weeks before it fully healed as well.

"I need to out of this freakin' bed before I spontaneously combust into a fiery inferno." Sam mumbled seriously, dropping his head back onto the pillow. Dean bellowed out a loud laugh before grinning at his brother.

"No ones going to spontaneously combust on my watch." Dean promised.

"But this is ridiculous. I've been in this bed for weeks. I hate it."

"Well you were hit by a car Sammy. You need bed rest before you go out and run a marathon." Dean reasoned. "Besides, there were some pretty hot nurses here." He added.

"I need to get out of this bed." Sam repeated with a groan, ignoring Dean's attempts to make him feel better.

"Well you better get use to being in a bed all day kiddo. Because that's all you'll be doing until your better. I'll make sure of it." Dean grinned as he stood up, shooting a wink at his brother.

"Awesome." Sam grumbled, rolling his eyes. Dean barked out a laugh before organizing the papers in his hands.

"Alright, I'm gonna give the doc these forms. You stay where you are. Dont get off this bed, dont sit up, dont move, dont even blink. I'll be back in a minute." Dean said firmly as he made his way out of Sam's room.

"Yes mother." Sam muttered, sighing aloud.

"I heard that!" Dean called out from the hallway. Sam snorted a laugh before leaning his head against the pillow.

The same feeling Sam had felt in his gut the day after the accident kept nagging at him, telling him something was off. Their dad had left a few days earlier after getting a call from a family friend and fellow hunter, Caleb, about a vampire nest that needed to be taken out.

It didnt bother Sam that much that John had left, because it was nothing new. Even though he had hoped his dad would stick around for a little while longer, it was no suprise that John put a job in front of his own children. Sure, Sam knew his dad loved him and Dean, but John had a weird way of showing it.

But as long as Sam had Dean by his side, he knew things would be okay and that was all that mattered.

John, Dean, and Sam had searched for answers as to what could have broughten Sam back from the dead, but each time came up empty. The possiblily of it being yellow eyes behind it all stayed in their minds, but they couldnt find solid proof to back it up.

But Sam had a feeling that it was the yellow eyed demon who brought him back. He had no idea why the demon would want him alive, but it most likely wasnt for a good reason.

Sam groaned quietly to himself and shut his eyes tightly. He hated not having any answers to what was going on and it was driving him crazy.

"Hey, you okay Sammy?" Dean's voice rang out, cutting into Sam's thoughts. Sam opened his eyes and shot a small smile at his brother who was standing in the doorway, watching him with a concerned expression. "Are you in pain?" He questioned worriedly.

"No, I was just thinkin'." Sam sighed as Dean made his way to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Bout' what?"

"It's nothing. Can we go now?" Sam asked with a hopeful expression.

"Yup! You're good to go." Dean replied with a smile, before getting up and grabbing Sam's crutches that leaned against the wall. "So you want me to push you out of here in a wheelchair, or would you rather hobble?"

"I'll hobble." Sam muttered as he rolled his eyes, slowly sitting up and dangling his legs off the side of the bed.

"Wrong answer. I'll be pushing you out of here." Dean responded quickly, before walking over to the door and grabbing the wheelchair he had parked outside. He wheeled in the chair with a grin while Sam stared at him in disbelief. "What? You really thought I'd give up the chance to push you around?" Dean asked with a smirk. "Besides, I don't want you gettin' hurt on your way out."

"Then why'd you give me a choice if you weren't gonna let me decide?" Sam questioned incredulously.

"Because I'm an awesome brother." Dean replied, nodding his head.

"Whatever. Just help me into the damn chair." Sam sighed. He had to say he was a little worn out still. Not that he'd admit that to Dean. But he had a feeling his brother knew already.

"Yes, your majesty." Dean smirked, before he wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and gently manuvered him into the chair.

"Your...such a...jerk." Sam said, breathing heavily. That small movement had made him even more exhausted and he hated feeling so weak. Dean instantly recognized Sam's tiredness and quickly hid his panic.

"Let's get you outta here bitch." Dean replied with a smile as he elevated Sam's broken leg.

"This sucks." Sam groaned, hanging his head back. Dean shot his brother a sympathetic look before grabbing both of their belongings and plopping them onto Sam's lap, along with his crutches.

"I know man, but dont worry. You'll be able to walk and not have to use those damn crutches in no time." Dean said softly, trying to make Sam feel a little better. Sam just scoffed and shook his head stubbornly. "Hey, its either you get use to the crutches or I'll just carry you everywhere we go." Dean offered.

"I think I'll stick with crutches." Sam said quickly, rolling his eyes.

"Sounds like a plan." Dean agreed. "Come on, Bobby's expecting us at his house in 2 hours." He said as he began wheeling Sam out of the room.

Before they could reach the door, one of the doctors Dean had seen milling around the same floor Sam's room was on, walked into the room.

"Hey doc, we were just on our way out." Dean said as the doctor looked up at them. He continued to stare at them blankly before he turned around and shut the door, locking it as well.

Dean instantly went on guard and stepped in front of Sam, pushing him back a little. He took a protective stance infront of his brother as he glared at the doctor who turned back around to face them. Dean's stomach dropped when he realized he had no gun or holy water or anything that would be useful to defend themselves with.

Sam's heart began to beat faster and faster, and he could have sworn it was audible. He began to breath faster as he watched Dean go into hunter mode.

"Hey boys." The doctor greeted in a friendly voice. "How about we have a little chat?" He proposed as his eyes suddenly turned a dark shade of yellow. Both brothers gasped aloud as they instantly realized who this was.

"What the hell do you want?" Dean growled, shifting his feet back and forth.

"Just checking in on my boy." The demon smirked as he eyed Sam. Dean moved in front of his brother, blocking him from the demons line of sight.

"You stay the fuck away from him, you hear me?" Dean warned in a low voice.

"Oh, come on. I'm not gonna hurt him. I'm the reason he's alive anyway."

"It was you, wasnt it?" Sam questioned in a small voice. "You're the one that brought me back?"

"Bingo." Yellow eyes responded with a prideful grin. "You see, I've been hanging around here for the last few weeks, checking up on Sam. Just to make sure he was healing and recovering well. I'm happy to see that big brother here has been able to keep his head out of his ass long enough to keep you alive Sammy."

"Shut the hell up bitch." Dean seethed furiously.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, but ah, words will never hurt me." The demon taunted in a sing-song voice, his sneer firmly in place.

"Dean has always watched out for me you bastard. Leave him alone." Sam hissed.

"So...I see Papa Winchester has bailed again. But it must be nothing new to you two." The demon pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. Neither of the brothers responded, both just glowering at the demon. "I wonder how it must feel, knowing that your dad is so hell bent on killing me, that he doesnt give a rats ass about his own children."

"You dont know what you're talking about. Our dad cares about us." Dean argued angrily.

"Well, he cares about _you_, Dean. You've always been the favored son. It's so obvious, but I dont quite understand it. I mean, Johnny Boy would chose you over Sam anyday and you _both_ know it."

"My dad loves Sammy. He loves the both of us equally." Dean said defensively.

"Uh huh, okay. Hm...I wonder if it had been you that was hit by the car and not Sammy, like it was suppose to happen, that your daddy would have stayed by your side instead of going off on another hunt." The demon inquired.

"Go to hell. You dont know anything. My dad does whats best for everyone." Dean retorted hotly.

"Sure, sure. Think what you want. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"What are you doing here anyway, huh? What do you want?" Dean demanded.

"Like I said, I'm only here to check up on Sam. I didnt really have to come up here and talk to you two, but I figured, what the hell. I had nothin' else planned for today." Yellow eyes said with a shrug.

"Why did you bring me back to life?" Sam asked in a quiet, fearful voice. Dean froze as he waited to hear the answer.

"All in due time my boy." The demon said simply with a smirk. "Anyway, this was a fun little talk, but it's time you two got going. You wont remember any of this anyway."

"Then why'd you even bother telling us all of this." Dean hissed.

"For my own entertainment." The demon said, shrugging his shoulders indifferently. "You both will have this 'itch' in the back of your minds, knowing that something is missing from the puzzle. But you'll never know exactly what." He continued with a malicious laugh. "It'll be fun to watch."

"I'm gonna put a bullet between your eyes you son of a bitch, you hear me?" Dean growled, but the demon just laughed again. Yellow eyes flicked his hand and Dean flew into the wall by his side and was held back by an invisible force.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, feeling trapped in the wheelchair. He felt stuck and he couldnt do a damn thing about it.

"Dont worry, I'm not gonna hurt either of you." The demon sighed as he made his way to Sam.

"You stay the fuck away from him!" Dean screamed, struggling to break free. The demon ignored the older brother's yells and approached the young boy.

"I'll be seeing you soon. Sleep well my child." The demon said softly as he touched Sam's forehead with two fingers. Sam's head instantly dropped as his eyes shut and he went still.

"Sammy!" Dean screamed as the demon approached him.

"Oh, would you relax before you pop a blood vessel. Your precious brother is fine." The demon scoffed.

"I'm going to kill you. I swear to God, I'm going to kill you." Dean hissed in a low voice.

"No, I dont think so. After I use your brother to control my army, I'm gonna rip your heart out and watch you burn." Yellow eyes said in a light tone with a smile on his face. "But for now, I need you alive as well."

"Stay away from my brother." Dean warned in a threatening voice. The demon furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head as if in deep thought, before he faced Dean and clicked his tongue.

"No."

And with that, he touched Dean's forehead and the older brother was quickly consumed with darkness.

***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***SPN***

"Hey Dean, I just got off the phone with your dad. He said he'll be done with his hunt in a few days and then he's headed here." Bobby Singer called from his kitchen.

The Winchester boys had been staying at Bobby's house while Sam recovered from his accident. It had been a few weeks and Sam was healing extremely well. Bobby didnt mind having the boys stay at his house, since he already considered Dean and Sam as his own.

"Alright, thanks Bobby." Dean responded as he entered the kitchen and headed towards the coffee pot on the counter. "And thanks again, for letting me and Sammy crash here while he recovers."

"Its no problem son. You know how I feel about you two boys. Your welcome here whenever you want." Bobby responded gruffly, grabbing his own mug of coffee and sitting down at the kitchen table.

"So, Sam has a doctors appointment today and I think he's finally gonna get that cast off his leg." Dean said, making small talk as he made a cup of black coffee.

"Really? Thats great. I know that kid's been itching to start walking on his own again." Bobby noted as he flipped open the newspaper.

"Yeah, I know. We're gonna head out now. We'll be back in a few hours." Dean told the old hunter.

"I'll be here." Bobby said as he got up and made his way into his study room.

"Sammy?" Dean called from the kitchen. He heard the sound of Sam's crutches and soon enough, his brother hopped into the kitchen.

"Hey. We leavin' yet?" Sam asked, as he plopped down at the kitchen table, setting his crutches onto the ground.

"Yup. Ready to go?" Dean questioned.

"I'm ready to walk again." Sam muttered before sighing.

"Well hopefully, the doc will give us the okay and you can get rid of those damn things." Dean said, motioning to the crutches on the ground.

"Yeah, hopefully." Sam agreed, staring at his folded hands.

Dean frowned to himself at his brother's digruntled expression. He sensed a chick flick on the horizion, and even though he hated those moments, some things werent able to be avoided. And if having a chick flick moment would help Sam feel better, then god damn it they would have a chick flick moment.

"Look, I know it's been a rough couple of weeks but it'll be over soon. You've been a real trooper and I'm really proud of you Sammy. You havent complained once, and thats something I know I even wouldnt have been able to do." Dean noted as he moved to sit next to Sam at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, I guess." Sam mumbled.

"Come on, talk to me man. What's up?" Dean questioned, knowing that Sam was holding something back.

"I dont know Dean. Its just, well we still havent figured out what brought me back to life. I mean, what if I'm suppose to be dead. I just wish we could have figured out what really happened." Sam sighed, staring at his brother with big, desperate eyes and broke Dean's heart.

"I know Sammy, but we looked through everything. Nothing added up. And your _not_ suppose to be dead, understand?" Dean said firmly.

"Yeah, okay. I just cant get rid of this feeling that somethings missing." Sam huffed, bouncing his knee up and down, something he did whenever he was nervous or anxious.

"Me too." Dean agreed, the same feeling bothering him as well. "But we'll try to figure something else out when dad gets back. But for now, let's get you walking again, okay?" Dean proposed.

"Alright...and Dean?" Sam said hesitantly.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Thanks. For everything." Sam said earnestly, shooting his big brother a dimpled smile.

"No problem bitch." Dean responded, ruffling Sam's hair affectionately.

"Jerk." Sam replied with a laugh as he slapped Dean's hand away.

Dean chuckled at his brother expression as he stood up, helping Sam to his feet as well.

"Let's get goin' gimpy." Dean teased as Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head exasperatedly.

Dean cautiously watched Sam as they made their way to the Impala, making sure he didnt trip or anything. After helping him into the passenger seat of the car, Dean hopped into the drivers side and ignited the ignition. He glanced over at his brother, staring pensively out the window deep in thought.

Dean pushed back the worry in his mind about what had really happened with Sam after the accident. He wanted to know what brought Sam back more than anything, but for now, all he could do was be thankful that his Sammy was alive and healing.

He had been too close to losing Sam before, and he refused to let that happen again.

"Dude, what are you staring at?" Sam asked suddenly, cutting into Dean's thoughts.

"What? Oh," Dean said, not realizing he had been staring at his brother. "Nothing. Just your beautiful face." Dean teased sarcastically. Sam scoffed before rolling his eyes and laughing softly.

"Just shut up and drive."

Dean barked a laugh as he pulled the Impala down the dirt driveway of the Singer Salvage Yard, gravel flying up behind the car.

Dean would protect his baby brother and make sure he stayed safe.

Even if it was the last thing he ever did.

**The End**

**There you have it! I'm sorry if the ending isnt that good. I didnt exactly know how to end it, but I hope I didnt disappoint anyone!**

**Again, watch for more of my stories I'll be writing soon! Until then, thank you all so much for everything!**

**Please review and respond one last time! Let me know what you thought of my story!**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
